New Arival
by Panda's-Need-Love-Too
Summary: A new detective joins the squad and gets an emotional case for her first assginment, A look into the life of an SVU detective for the new girl, will she stay, or will she crumble under the weight of the job. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is one of my first stories, i will be adding more when i get the time, please R&R i'd love some feed back how it sounds, where i can improve, so on and so forth, hope people enjoy reading it.**

***

"No I don't want to" said the little girl, sitting alone with an older man a predatory gleam to his eyes "I don't like it" the little girl was about 6 years old, long brown hair, and big hazel eyes that could make anyone's heart melt, except the man in the room with her. He reached out to her again, and grabbed her slowly moving his hand down; down to a spot no one should touch. She began to cry, but he didn't stop, if anything the crying made him go further. It was painful and humiliating, the screamed in pain and sobbed. Once it was over the man lent close, not letting go of the young girl. "Tell anyone, and I'll hurt your mummy" his voice was deep and arrogant; he licked his lips and let her leave, sure that no one would ever find out.

***

It was a normal day in the SVU squad room, or as normal as it could be, a young woman walked in, a nervous expression on her face, she stopped before the open door and took a deep breath _'this is it' _she though and walked through. No one was around so she headed for the captains office, she smiled and knocked on the door, with out waiting for an answer she walked in "Hey Donald" she said to the man standing before her, he turned and smiled "Ilsa, I didn't think we were going to see each other today" he said, a slight happy tone to his voice, Ilsa chuckled "I'm not here for a social visit Don" she smiled a bright and ecstatic smile "I'm your new detective!" she yelled opening her arms expecting a hug from her friend. Instead she got a look of disbelief and disapproval "No" he said sharply "You can't after-"he was cut off by her hand in the air

"After what I've been through I can help them, and besides you can't tell me what to do" Captain Cragen shook his head at the young woman before him. "You sure you can handle it?" he asked and she just nodded the smile never leaving her face, she was ready, she had been waiting for her chance to join the special victims unit, to help people, now she had that chance she wouldn't give up, Donald sighed deeply "Ok then" he held out his hand "Welcome aboard Detective Couri".Ilsa was not exactly a short person, she was roughly 5'7 she had medium length brown/blonde hair, and green eyes, with splashes of blue through them. She walked into the squad room, which when she had entered the building had been nearly empty now had quit a few people in it, and one she recognised right away Detective Olivia Benson, she smiled, knowing someone on the squad might make it easier to get to know the others, especially since Ilsa had trouble getting to know people, mostly she was hostile, For reason of her own, meeting new people was hard, and her stomach which had started to knot and get butterflies, settled a little at the sight of the brunette detective.

Cragen walked up and cleared his throat, getting the attention of his Detectives "Everyone, this is Ilsa, our newest detective; I assume everyone will make her feel welcomed" He turned to leave for his office, placing a hand on her shoulder; she smiled at him and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"Hi Olivia" she said smiling brightly at the other detective.

"Hi Ilsa, how have you been?"

Ilsa gave her a look that said 'eh I've been ok'

There was a man sitting at the desk they were standing next too, he stood up and smiled at the newest member of their team "Hi" he held out his hand "I'm Elliot Stabler" Ilsa stiffened a little as she stood up, she took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat, she took his hand and shook it "Ilsa Couri" she said heart beating other men walked up to see what was going on in there squad room "Ilsa this is detective John Munch and Odafin Tutuola" Getting even more nervous and uncomfortable she, shifted a liitle look at the taller man she took his hand, and shook it quickly before letting go and moving onto the next man "You can call me Fin, everyone does" she smiled, but she was sweating bullets, nodding her head, as if to say 'Sure I'll call you that' she let go of his hand. There was a silence in the room "You'll get to meet out ADA soon" Said Olivia, Ilsa scoffed and they stared at her "A Lawyer" she said dryly "Lawyers and nothing but a bunch of lying conniving rat faced bastards that only care about there pay checks".

"Excuse me?" an insulted voice came from behind "What was that?"

Ilsa turned to see a red haired woman standing before her, her face stayed calm, but her stomach was doing flips 'wow' she thought "what was what?" Ilsa asked a smug and knowing look on her face.

"What did you just say" the red haired woman stepped closer "Casey this is Ilsa, Ilsa Casey" said Munch "Our ADA" he added

"Yes, and again I ask, what did you say"

"I said that lawyers are nothing but a bunch of lying conniving rat faced bastards that only care about their pay checks" Lisa took a step closer to Casey and looked her up and down, taking in the site, before looking deep into her captivating green eyes "I'll give you this, your definitely not rat faced"

"Is this how to speak to everyone or just me" Casey was getting mad, she wanted slap this strange woman, Ilsa smiled "I've had dealing with lawyers before, prove to me you're not like them and I'll apologise" a sly smirk on her face.

Casey opened her mouth to say something, but the Captain came out "Got a new case" he said and handed Ilsa a piece of paper with an address "Welcome to SVU, take someone with you" he said before dismissing started at Casey before turning to the other four detectives "Olivia? Want to show me the ropes?" Olivia was a little shocked at how the new girl had spoken to the ADA, but agreed none the less, reading the address they left the building, leaving everyone else to ponder what had happened.

"What the hell is her problem?" asked Casey, still mad, and the tone in her voice showed it "That's our newest detective so, get used to it"

"She better change her attitude or she won't last long" Said Casey still looking out the door Olivia and Ilsa had departed through. Elliot Munch and Fin nodded in agreement, Casey the proceeded to ask them about another case they were working.

***

Ilsa and Olivia pulled up outside a hospital; the corridors were filled with doctors and nurses, patients and worried family members. They continued to one of the Nurses and asked to speak with a young girl who had been brought in, The nurse told them where to go, so they left, walking down the corridors of the children's ward was different 'oh god' Ilsa thought, her throat went dry and her hands clammy 'what a first case'.They entered a room and saw two people standing, a woman with brown hair and tears in her eyes; her head was rested against a man chest, probably the husband. He was tall and had dark almost black hair a pained and angry look on his face. The two detectives walked closer, Olivia pulled out her badge, it took Ilsa a moment but she copied her friend actions. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson, this is Ilsa Couri, can you tell us what happened"

The woman sniffed and wiped her eyes, she opened her mouth but the shock was preventing words from coming out, the man held her and said soothing words to try get her to calm down she took a deep breath "I-I went to give her a bath a-and she had bruises on her, I asked her ho-how she got them, but she wouldn't talk, she just started to cry" The woman broke down "I'm Markus, this is my wife Mary" he said holding her closer "It's like she said, what happened to her?"

"Maybe you can tell us" Ilsa said, it was the first thing she had said to the distraught couple The man looked at her, insulted, she had been doing that lately "What are you implying, that we hurt her?"

"Sir there just standard questions, we wont know anything until we talk to your daughter"

"T-talk, what do you think happened to her" Mary said, choking on sobs

Olivia looked at Ilsa and they both knew what the other was thinking.

"We should let the doctors examine her, and then we'll talk" Olivia placed a comforting hand on the mans shoulder and she and Ilsa walked to where the girl was, waiting to get examined.

"Whats happening?" the little girl asked, lying down on an examination table, Olivia walked over and bent done so we was level with the small girl "The doctors are going you make sure your ok, honey" Olivia smiled warmly hoping to make the girl feel better "Whats your name honey?" she asked soothingly. The little girl shifted uncomfortably "Anne…" she said, not looking at the older woman "Is this going to hurt?"

Ilsa stood across the room, watching, the room making her nervous, and seeing the girl on the table was breaking her heart, but this is what she wanted, to be an SVU detective, she had to learn to deal with these kinds of things if she wanted to stay, Even if she couldn't stand the site, she had to deal with it, not let her emotions get the better of her. But more then the heartbreaking scene before her was bothering her, personal feelings, past occurrences creeping into her mind, making it all the worse.

The little girl tried to be strong and not cry, but the tears still escaped and slowly made there way down her face, Olivia wiped them away, offering Anne her hand to hold, which the child happily accepted. It was over, and for now they would let the girl recover, they'd talk to her a little later, for now, she needed her parents. Olivia looked at Ilsa who had turned a little pale.

"You ok?" The older woman asked walking towards the new detective, Ilsa didn't really notice, she barely noticed when Olivia spoke to her, her voice slightly muffled

"Huh? What? Uh yeah I'm fine" Ilsa stammered"Rule number one" Olivia placed a hand on her shoulder "no one-"

"Can handle the children" Ilsa finished for her "I know Olivia, I've heard it before, it's just, hearing about it and seeing it" she sighed gathering her thoughts "It's…."

The brunette smiled a small smile "I think I know what you mean" she said moving Ilsa out the room "Good cause I don't" Said the newbie laughing a little, They gave the distraught parents their cards and told them to bring in Anne so they could talk to her, they agreed. So Ilsa and Olivia made their to the doctors office. To ask what they had discovered, although the detectives already had an idea…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So my second chapter, i am really enjoying writing this story, and i hope people are enjoying reading, i may not have the best writing skills but i am trying, will try and have another chapter up soon, but bear wiht me, it might take a little bit totype what wiht work and all.  
So anyway Enjoy and as always Feedback and Riviews are well appreciated.**

The two detectives opened the door slowly and saw the doctor, a young woman, reading through a file, she looked up and saw them, waving her hand letting them know its ok to come in. Olivia walked up to the doctor right away, but Ilsa moved slowly _'so this is what it's like' _she thought _'to be an SVU detective' _the young woman was pulled from her thoughts by Olivia's voice calling her.

"Coming" she said and quickly moved to the doctor

"So…" Ilsa sad not knowing what to ask

"She's been abused" The Doctor said, already knowing what they needed to hear

"For some time, and there are signs of sexual as well as physical abuse"

Ilsa closed her eyes slowly, and took a deep breath trying to calm herself, Olivia nodded and looked at her friend, it was never and easy thing to get used to, seeing children hurt and abused, she could have given her a hard time about letting emotions get in the way, but it being her first case Olivia cut her a break.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked

"She's scared and confused; she didn't tell us who hurt her. Apart from that we can't say anymore until the tests come back, and we'll contact you with the results"

Now they wait, the long and slow wait for the tests to come back, hopefully the girl didn't have anything.

Nothing more could be done for now, so Ilsa followed Olivia out of the hospital, not saying anything. They got into the car, and the older woman looked at her young friend

"You going to be ok?" she asked, her voice kind and friendly as she started the engine

Ilsa merely nodded, she sat looking out the window at the streets of New York rushing by, no more then a blur, a strong silence hung in the air and not a word was said on the ride back to the station.

Olivia began to wonder if her friend could handle the stress of the job, seeing what they saw everyday was hard, and it weighed heavily on the mind and heart. Olivia had been doing this job for a while know, even thought it still hurt, she was strong, she had seen quite a few people join the squad and leave because they couldn't handle it, whether Ilsa was the same remained to be seen. If she wasn't, this would most likely be her first and only case. Even though Olivia had known Ilsa for quite a few years and knew she was strong, and would probably be able to handle it, the thought still stuck that she would break by the end of the case and asked get transferred.

They pulled into the station and made their way to the squad room, Olivia was greeted with warm smiles, Ilsa however was given questioning looks, she knew she had most likely offended them, and knew she was hostile, but that was who she was, she didn't feel bad for it she smiled kindly and walked to what was appointed her desk. Put her badge and gun down, and slowly sat in her chair. Thinking about the case, she would get her chance to talk to Anne soon enough, for now she had to think of who would want to hurt sat down at her desk going over paper and other cases, Elliot leaned over to her

"So how's the new kid?" he asked

"Don't know…she's been quiet for a while now, hasn't said a word since we left the hospital" Olivia said looking over Elliot's shoulder as the desk where Ilsa sat.

"Think she'll make it?" he asked looking back at the papers in front of him

"I really don't know, normally we can tell when they won't be able to make it, but..." she trailed off

"So she's hard to read? From what I can tell, she's a bitch" he joked, Olivia laughed and threw a pencil at her friend "She's not so bad when you get to know her" Olivia said a smile on her face.

"I don't think she'll last" he said quietly

Munch over heard them and walked over "So, what we talking about?" he asked

"Whether the new girl can last" Elliot said looking up at Munch.

"I think she will" the taller detective said looking over at the quiet woman

"You just want her to stay so you have someone else to ogle" Olivia said with a grin

Munch laughed "How much are you willing to bet she leaves?" Munch asked Elliot

"How much you got?"

Olivia looked up and looked at the male detectives "You guys are going to bed on whether or not she can last?"

"Yeah, you in Liv?" John leaned closer so no one else could here him

"No, I'm not going to bet"

"Fine, $50, and I say she goes home" Elliot said looking at John"Your on, I say she stays" and Detective John Munch walked back and sat at his desk.

A young man Asian man walked the door and waved at the detectives, he didn't stop to say hello, or anything, he continued into the Captains office. It was then that Markus and Mary walked in with Anne, the girl was gripping her mothers hand, so hard her knuckles were turning white. Elliot saw them, pushing his chair back he walked up to them "Can I help you?" he asked

"We got told to come in here that our daughter needed to talk to someone"

Ilsa heard the voices and spun her chair around she looked at the people across the room, Elliot asked them to stay where they were and he went to the captain's office. When he came out, he got them to follow him to one of the interrogation rooms.

Captain Cragen and the young Asian man walked followed. Elliot came back and placed a hand on Ilsa's shoulder making her jump a little "Scared you?" he asked removing his hand

"No, just surprised me is all" she said, trying to keep her cool, she had deep issues and wasn't too comfortable around new people, but she had to get used to it.

"Captain wants you" he said, she nodded and got up from her desk and walked off

She found the Captain with the man who had come to the room earlier, the parents of the little girl were there too, looking through a window into the room Anne was in.

Ilsa walked up clearing her throat to announce her presence, Don turned around "Ilsa" he said reaching out, motioning for her to come over "This is DR George Huang"

The young man turned and smiled "Nice to meet you" he said hold out his hand

Ilsa took a deep breath and shook it quickly "Nice to meet you too" she said softly, not making eye contact, George raised and eyebrow and looked at the Captain.

"She's in the room Ilsa, you know what to do?"

Ilsa nodded and turned to walk into the room, she almost walked into the ADA "excuse me" she said as politely as she wanted too

"What?" asked Casey confused, not seeing why Ilsa couldn't just walked around her.

Ilsa placed her hands on Casey's hips and moved her out the way "I need to get in the room" she let go of her hips and opened the door. Casey just stood there, looking confused.

"So that's the one you were telling me about?" George asked Donald

"That's her" The Captain said looked through the window still.

"She seems hostile" As George said that Casey scoffed "Seems?" she asked

Huang chuckled.

"She is" Don said, His young friend just looked at him "She seemed not to like Casey much"

Donald laughed "Well apparently she really doesn't like lawyers" he looked at Casey and smiled, although she didn't find him funny.

Ilsa walked into the room and saw the girl Anne colouring, she took a step closer and the girl looked at her, a hit of fear in her eyes "Hi" She said "Your Anne right?" the girl nodded slowly, still unsure of the woman "I'm Ilsa" The woman took another step forward, taking her time. "That's a funny name" the little girl said, Ilsa chuckled "Yeah, guess that's why they gave it too me" she smiled and the little girl did too "Can I sit down?" Ilsa asked, the girl didn't say anything just nodded her head, the detective sat near the girl, not too close though.

Ilsa looked at the window a knew who was out there, watching, what she had to do, no pressure right? "What are you doing?"

"Colouring" Said Anne "Can you pass me the purple please?"

Ilsa smiled and handed her the crayon "That's my favourite colour"

"mines blue" Said Anne looking at the detective and smiling.

"So how old are?" Ilsa asked moving a little closer

"6"

"Wow, such a big girl" A grin came across the young girls face

They sat in silence for a few moments, not wanting to push the girl.

"Why wont she ask her?" Mary said looking through the window

"I thought that's why were bought her here" Markus said getting angry

"Calm down, she know what she's doing" Said Don

"Does she?" ask Casey who hadn't left the room yet

Everyone waited for an answer "I know she does, she knows what to ask and how to ask it, if you don't trust her, trust me" and everyone turned to look through the window, at the small child and the new detective.

Ilsa had picked up some crayons and started to colour, hoping to make the little girl more comfortable "What are colouring Ilsa?"

she moved the picture to show her "A flower, you like?"

Anne shook her head and Ilsa made a funny face "Lets see what you got then?"

Anne moved the piece of paper over to show the woman, it was a picture of a little girl and her parents The detective nodded "Your right" she said smiling "yours is better then mine" the girl smiled and went back to her picture.

Ilsa decided that know was as good as anytime to ask her "Anne…honey…" The girl looked up "I want to ask you a question, is that ok?" the girl nodded "You went to the hospital because your mummy and daddy were worried about you, do you know why?"

The girl shook her head

"Anne…did someone hurt you" the girl froze, tears started to build up "I don't wanna talk about it"

"Honey, I need to know, I can help you"

Anne just shook her head faster "NO!" she yelled

"I can help you, but I have to know who it is" Ilsa's voice was calm, and kind, but it didn't have an effect on Anne, apart from making her hysterical.

"NO I cant!" yelled Anne through the tears "If I tell you he'll hurt my mummy"

Ilsa moved closer on her knees and hugged the girl, the girl wanted to fight, but she also wanted someone to make the bad things stop, so she let the woman hold her, She ran her hand through the girls hair "It's ok honey, I wont let the bad man hurt your mum, but I need to know who he is"

Anne buried her face into the detective's neck and sobbed, Ilsa felt her shake her head

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen sweetie" her own eyes water "But I need to know he is, I can't help if you don't tell me…"

"I cant, he'll hurt my mummy if I do, and I don't want her to get hurt" Anne said between sobs, Ilsa nodded in defeat "Ok…" she said her voice barely a whisper, she pulled a card out of her pocket and wrote something on it, then gave it to the little girl.

"If you change your mind, or need to talk, call this number, anytime, I'll come to help" Anne took the card and wiped her eyes, Markus and Mary ran into the room to comfort their daughter, Ilsa slowly walked out of the room, and was greeted with looks from her co-workers she went to walk away but Casey got in the way "What was that?" Ilsa didn't want to talk. So she made no attempt to reply "You were meant to get information-" Casey had to stop speaking as Ilsa pushed her way past her, causing the lawyer to land against the door frame with a soft thump and ran into the bathroom.

The rest of the detectives looked up to see the newbie run through the room, hand over her mouth, and tears in her eyes, Olivia looked at Casey and the Captain, then followed.

Ilsa lost what little food she had in her stomach, along with whatever else would come up, she stayed in the stall until everything that could come up had. She flushed the toilet and walked out, washing her hands and face, she looked in the mirror to see Olivia, Ilsa's lower lip was still quivering, her friend placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her "you going to be ok?"

The new girl just nodded, although it was clear she wasn't, she had just thrown up after all.

They left the bathroom, and made their way to the squad room, Casey was leaving and looked at the two of them "Cragen wants to see you" she said to Ilsa before leaving _'wonder what he wants'_ she thought. The upset woman made her way to the door, taking a deep breath the turned the handle and opened the door to the Captains Office and went inside…

**A/N please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Shweet chapter 3, as i said before i am having fun writing this, this chapter is shorter then the others, i was having trouble typing, trying to make it sound right, like it sounds in my head, and something happened (wont say what) and i felt really depressed and didnt want to type or do much, Anyway I am feeling better now, what happened has been sorted out and i'll keep typing, for those of you reading. Hope you are enjoying. Thanks it for now**

bye!

***

Ilsa slowly opened the door, not knowing what was going to happen; she peered in and saw Donald Cragen standing alone in his office, back to her

"Come in" he said "And shut the door behind you"  
Ilsa did as she was told and the door shut with a soft click, she shuffled in the room, but didn't sit down  
"You ok?" Don asked turning around and looking at her face, still slightly pale  
"Fine" her voice was raspy, an indication that she was obviously lying.  
"It's not to late you know…" He said pacing around the room.

She looked at him her face blank, she raised an eyebrow "Not to late for what?" she asked.

Don sighed "If you want to go back to your old job, or go to another unit…"

Ilsa scoffed "Is this because of what I just did?" she asked, not trying to control the emotions that had surfaced.  
Don opened his mouth to speak, but she got in first "How many other people did the same thing on their first day? Huh?" Ilsa was becoming more emotional; she had waited too long and worked too hard for her chance to be a detective, and she would not let it taken from her.

Don sighed and just looked at her, he rubbed his chin "After what happened to-"

"After what happened to me Don I can help these people, it's what I want to do" she took a few steps closer and put a hand on his arm "I want to give these people the chance I never got"  
She smiled "I'm not the same little girl anymore Don" her voice was sweet and caring, but still serious "I've grown up a lot…" she paused "well not a lot but a little, I want to offer them help, where I didn't get any"

Ilsa cupped her friends cheek "I could never figure out why you kept coming to see me, what made me so special, even though it was only like once every few weeks, it helped…I know I'm not the easy person to get along with, and definitely not the easiest person to work with but I want to do this" She moved his head so they were looking into each others eyes "Who do you think inspired me to become a detective?" Don smiled, but it quickly faded

"Can you handle this?"

"Honey" Ilsa said, confidently "Of course I can, I'm Ilsa Couri, I can handle anything that's thrown at me!"

"Except meeting new people, and lawyers and-" Don stated, reminding her of how she had been treating her co-workers

"Ok…so there are a lot of things I cant handle right now…I'm trying, it's just…it's still hard" Her eyes filled with sadness, and she looked away, letting her arms drop to her side, Don in turn put a hand on her shoulder "it is getting any better?…"

"It'll never go away, the feelings, the memories, the constant reminders of what happened, that I've experienced things no person should, I'm dealing as best as I can…"

Don knew what she meant, he'd known her for a few years, heck even longer then that, they met when she was a child, about 9 years old, maybe slightly older, on a case one where she was the victim, he looked into her sad and lonely eyes, and wanted to try and make it better, though he never got the chance, he went to see her from time to time, to see how she was doing, but she never really changed, she had a certain sadness, that never really went away, she always had a cloud over her head. "If you ever need to talk, you know my door is always open" he said to her

"Expect when it's closed" she said with a cheeky smile, he rolled his eyes and smiled back

"I need to talk to her again Don"

"You didn't do very well last time" he pointed out "I told them you could get her to talk to us, and look what happened"

"She didn't want to talk, I know what that's like I can get her to open up, just please one more chance" she begged

"There going to take her home Ilsa, I doubt you can talk to her again today"

"Doesn't matter, we need to talk to Markus and Mary anyway"

"Spoken like a true detective"

Ilsa smiled, and chuckled, heading for the door she grabbed the handle "So, I'll go and talk to them, and you can watch if you like" she was starting to feel better, though she never wanted to talk about what happened to her again, she knew Donald was only looking out for her, he had her best interest at heart. She also knew she was being cold and mean to the others but she couldn't help it, letting people in was not something that came easily and it probably never would.

Elliot looked at Munch from across their desks "What do you think is going on?"

"With Ilsa and Don?" Elliot asked to clarify, that what he heard was what Munch had said.

"Yeah, I mean she just came out of his office, looking rather happy"

"You think they have a relationship?" Elliot was smiling, trying not to laugh at the thought. A paper ball made its way through the air and hit John in the head, then bounced and fell to the floor. "There is nothing going on John, now why don't you shut up and do some work" Olivia said, and they started to laugh.

"Hey, do any of you want to interview the Stewarts with me?" Ilsa asked, pretending she hadn't heard there previous convocation. They all looked at each other, Seeing who would volunteer, but no one did, she smiled "It's cool, I'll just do it by myself, I have to learn sometime right" she said turning around, Don had already Called Markus and Mary Stewart into one of the rooms, she began to make her way "Hold up!"

Ilsa turned as Elliot got out of his seat and walked up to her "I'll come" he smiled, but Ilsa just turned and continued on her way, Elliot turned to his friend and made a face, Fin and Munch laughed. But Olivia didn't, her face was serious.

Markus and Mary sat on the room, it was a cold grey colour, they saw the door open and Ilsa and Elliot walk in "You!" Markus spat as he got out of his chair, he pointed to Ilsa making her step back, and her breathing to increase "you happy you made a little girl cry?" Elliot saw her reaction and stepped in front holding up a hand to stop the man.

"She's not the one who hurt your daughter" he said, Markus, who had a scowl on his face scoffed and sat back down next to his wife.

"W-we" Ilsa cleared her throat "We need to ask you some more questions" The two detectives took a seat across from the couple, and prepared to ask their questions

"What?" Mary asked, not angry or upset, but a empty, her voice was void of emotion.

"Who else does Anne spend time with?" Ilsa asked leaning forward slightly.

"She goes to school, and spends time with her uncle when we cant watch her"

Elliot looked at her and raised and eyebrow "Can we get the name and number of the school, and of her uncle"

"You don't think it was him, do you?" Mary asked, her voice was tight and she was trying not to cry, all of this, the situation was a lot to take in, and weighed heavily on her.  
"We don't know who it is right now, which is why we need the names of people she has contact with, will you please help us?" Ilsa asked, her voice was soft and caring, hoping to try and make them believe they were going to help.

Mary nodded her head, and began to write done the names of people she thought her daughter spent a lot of time with teachers, friends, family…who ever could be hurt her little girl…

**A/N Will start the next chapter soon, if i can make this one better, please let me know how i want to learn, please R&R and Thanks For Reading!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I was trying to take my time wiht this one but i got on a roll, i had been thinking about this all day at work, so i decided that when i got home i would finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it, I'll start the next chapter soon, dont know how long it'll take to finsih and post, just thought i should let you know.**

They had gotten a name for the school Anne went too, Ilsa and Elliot were the ones meant to go and interview the teachers and her friends. It was a quiet drive, She never spoke a word to the male detective, And he didn't say anything to her, not that he knew what to say, she was so strange and hostile towards everyone, well everyone expect Olivia and Donald. They pulled into a car park and got out, look at the building in front of them. Introducing themselves they walked through the school until they came to Anne's class room. A female was talking to the children when she noticed them.

"Hi, I'm Ashley Farrell, how can I help you?" she asked the two detectives as they pulled out their badges to show her "Do you know Anne Stewart?" Ilsa asked looking at the little kids talking and laughing; it made her smile, and also made her feel a little sad…"Yes, I heard she was hurt, is she ok?"

"Hopefully she will be" Elliot said "Can you tell us if there are any people paying 'special' attention to her?" Ilsa and Elliot held note pads in their hand waiting for Ms Farrell to answer them "No, not that I've seen, but sometimes she come to school, and she seems upset" She motioned for the detectives to follow her, not wanting the children to over hear the convocation. "I don't know what happened, but the other day she seemed very depressed and wouldn't tell me why…but no teacher has been paying more attention to her, and if I noticed anything like that I'd tell you"

Ilsa sighed quietly to herself, this wasn't really helping, but she needed to be patient, something would come of this, something had too. "Can we talk to the kids, anyone who was close to Anne?" Elliot asked, taking the lead in questioning, Ashley nodded and went to some of the children. First was a boy named Brett, He was one of Anne's best friends, but he couldn't offer any helpful information. After most of the children had been interviewed, the outlook seemed bleak.A little girl walked up to Ilsa, who was sitting done at a table, rubbing her eyes. The girl tugged on the sleeve of the woman's jacket "I'm supposed to talk to you know" Ilsa, although stressed and tired, put on a warm smile, and the little girl returned it, taking the seat next to her."What's your name hon?" asked Ilsa, still smiling."My names Tanya, did someone hurt Anne?"

"I was hoping you could tell me sweetie, has anyone been bothering her?"

Tanya shifted uncomfortably in her seat and averted the detectives gaze, Ilsa looked over at Elliot who was interviewing some of the other kids, the girl refused to look anywhere near the detective, hoping, maybe is she didn't look, no questions would be asked.

Ilsa leaned a little closer, not to scare the young girl "Something wrong?"Again the girl shifted, shaking her head "If you know something honey, you need to tell me" She sighed "If you don't tell me Tanya, I can't help Anne…"

Tanya looked up, tears forming in her eyes "I didn't see anything!" she yelled, her voice shaky. Ilsa pulled the girl into a hug."Didn't see what? What are you talking about?"

Tanya grabbed Ilsa, hiding her head against her neck and digging her nails into her, thought she couldn't feel any pain through her jacket, she could still feel the pressure, and by the feel of it, the girl wanted or rather needed to get something of her looked over when Tanya yelled, when he saw Ilsa holding her he walked over and kneeled down next to them, giving the woman a 'what's going on?' look she shrugged her shoulders as best she could with the girl holding her. "Did you see someone hurt your friend?"

Tanya shook her head against Ilsa's neck "no" was the muffled reply they got, Slowly Ilsa pulled the girl back and look in her eyes, she wiped away the tears "Calm down honey, who hurt your friend?"

Tanya sobbed and sniffed "I didn't see it, b-but when Anne comes to school sometimes she h-has bruises" Ilsa nodded her head, and held the girls shoulder in a comforting way "What else?"  
"S-she only has them after she's been with him" Tanya said finally starting to breath right, and stop crying, though no one would blame her for it, she was only 6 after all.

"Him? Who's that Tanya?"She tried looking away, but a hand cupping the side of her face let her know it wasn't going to happen "Her uncle…" Tanya said with a defeated tone to her voice. Te detectives shared a knowing glance Elliot and Ilsa got back into the car and began to head back to the station "So, were looking at the uncle" Ilsa said staring out the window, Elliot had decided he would drive. "So we'll track him down when we get back and talk to him, don't jump to conclusions Ilsa…"

Although she wasn't really listening, his voice merely background noise, what she was thinking about was a jumble of things, a mess in her mind, memories, and thoughts about the future meddled together, by the time she snapped back into reality they were at their destination, so they headed inside and got into the were the only two in the confined area, Ilsa stood as far away as she could from Elliot, he looked at her like something was wrong inside her head, although it was already apparent there was something wrong with her. Her face was blank and she didn't make a noise, Elliot reached across to push the button for there floor and she jumped a little, but didn't look at him _'what's wrong with her?' _he floor shifted and they could hear the elevator, they felt it shift and lift them as they waited to get to their floor. About half way up it lurched and they could hear grinding, and some other not to good noises. 'Christ what was that!" Ilsa said and she moved forward trying to get her balance."It's stuck, nothing to panic about" Elliot said as he grabbed the emergency phone and called, "Shouldn't be too long before it's fixed" Elliot pulled his tie loose and leant against the wall, Ilsa on the other hand stood there not moving, trying to keep calm, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths, but it wasn't helping to much, It felt like it was getting hotter and staying calm was harder then she thought it would looked over "you ok?"

"Fine" she snapped back, there was a thin layer of sweat on her forehead, and try as she might she just couldn't calm her breathing, She started to pace back and forth from one side of the elevator to the other, trying not to get to close to Elliot. He put his hand out to place it on her shoulder "Hey calm down we'll be ok" She moved away from his touch and out of reach  
"Just don't, ok"He looked at her and let his hand drop, not taking his eyes off her  
"If you don't calm down your going to hyperventilate" he said shaking his head "Look just sit down" again he reached out to her.

"Don't Elliot!" she snapped and looked at him, eyes starting to water "Don't touch me, I just…stay there and…and don't touch me" she said her voice tight and emotional, she was rambling to herself, muttering incoherently. The elevator dropped a little and Ilsa lost her balance and yelled landing against a wall, Elliot wanted to help her and make sure she was ok, she seemed to be having a panic attack or mental breakdown something like that, but every time he went near her she freaked, he could take a hint, especially one as clear and strong as that.  
She finally took his advice and sat down sitting in the corner facing the door, away from him, still muttering she wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them to her chest. It wasn't just the fact that they could go crashing into the abyss below at any moment that was bothering her, but something else, something that had been haunting her for years…

It was about an hour before they got help, once they were up to there floor Ilsa was out the doors with Elliot behind her, she went straight for the bathroom and didn't come out for a while. She stood infront of the mirror looking at herself, she slashed icy water into her face and rubbed her eyes cover her head with the cold water she took deep breaths "Come on Ilsa, don't loose it" she said gripping the sink until her knuckles went white from the pressure "Don't lose it" she scoffed "you talking to yourself in the mirror, your already lost it girl" she smiled a little, and walked out the bathroom, trying to pretend like nothing happened, like nothing was bothering her.

Elliot walked in the squad room and to his friends and co-workers. "You ok?" Olivia asked looking to see where Ilsa was "Where's Ilsa?" she asked"I don't know, bathroom I think" he said sitting at his desk running his hand over his face, thinking about what had just happened, and what the hell was going on with the new kid.

"What happened?" Fin asked walking up and sitting on the edge of his desk

"I don't know, the elevator stopped and we had to wait for someone to help us, and she was acting weird"

"You just noticed that" Munch said sarcastically from his desk

"No I mean, she was pacing and talking to herself, and every time I went near her she flipped and yelled at me. then she just sat in the corner and wouldn't move till they came" Everyone went quiet, and looked at eachother, that was untill they noticed Ilsa walking back into the room.

Ilsa walked back into the room, looking pale, a cold look in her eyes, and water droplets still visible, her hair and face were still wet, but she walked through looking at each of there faces and saying nothing, she sat at her desk, back to them and went through some papers looking for one person, Anne's uncle.....

**A/N Ooo Ilsa has, a secret wonder what it is ? You might be able to guess what it is, or you might not, don't mind if you've figured it out, but i wont tell you it's my little secret.  
Anyway please R&R and let me know if you like it, where i can improve and what else i can do, hope you Enjoyed reading!  
P.S- I'll try and make the next chapter longer then this one.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, i had quite a few ideas running through my head, and wiht christmas getting closer, i've been swamped wiht work and shopping but enough of that, all the things i want to do wiht this story might be a bit much, so i'm thinking of doing another one after this, although i should get through this one before i decide anything really. i'm very sorry if there are mistakes but my computer was acting weired and when i uploaded the file alot of it went 'missing' so i tried to fix it and i can only hope it still makes sense. So many ideas have been running around my head including like i said, a second story, and a love interest, what else could happene, and of course how to put the jumble into words..That all for now will try have another chapter up soon, please R&R :D**

It was quiet in the squad room, or at least Ilsa was, she hadn't said a word to anyone since she had been stuck in the elevator with Elliot, They were talking behind her, about other cases, and the normal things that friends talk about, laughing and poking fun at each other, she never looked back, or tried to listen to what they were talking about, the case was bothering her to much, a lot of emotional stress and it was only her first case _'maybe Donald was right, maybe I'm not strong enough to do this…' _She looked over her desk, it was basically empty, save for the papers scattered over it and the other necessities, the phone, the computer.

They looked at her every now and then. Although a lot of people weren't cut out for the job, not a lot, or rather none had been like her, having mood swings and insulting the ADA on their first day. She hadn't said a word and Elliot was a little worried, not that he cared that much about her, hell he barley knew her, but she seemed odd around people, and someone like that, how they became an officer in the first place and then detective was baffling. He kept and eye on her, trying to figure her out, she was different to a lot other people. It seemed she didn't want to let people get close, and had deep and troubling issues, evident by her display in the elevator not too long ago.

***

Anne sat in her room, much like Ilsa she didn't want to talk to anyone, if she did, she was sure someone would get hurt, she thought it was her fault it happened, that she'd done something wrong, she felt bad every time it happened and she was sad too. She hadn't really talked to her parents since they left the station after there talk with Detective Ilsa. Sitting on the edge of her bed she held up her the card she had been given with the detectives' number on it.

Anne began to contemplate, to call her or not, she wanted to talk to someone, needed too, but what if she did and they didn't believe her, she felt she could trust the woman who had talked to her, she had tried to get the girl to open up, but Anne was too scared, feeling alone, no six year old should feel this way, ever.

The door to the bedroom open slightly and a woman put her head through "You ok honey?" Mary asked as she pushed the door open more "You've been up here for a while", Anne didn't say anything, she just put on a weak smile for her mother. Mary walked over and sat next to her daughter, putting her arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer, leaning her head so it was on her mothers shoulder, Anne let out a small sigh. "I'm sleepy mummy…" she said

Mary trying to stay strong, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes, kissed the girl on the top of her head. "Do you want to sleep for a little while?" She asked, gently stroking her daughters head, holding her lovingly, she just nodded.  
"Ok honey, I'll wake you when dinners ready"  
Anne crawled into bed, hopping under the cover and grabbing a stuffed bear; she hugged it tight and slowly went to sleep.

Leaving her daughter to sleep, she shut the door with a soft click "Did she say anything?" asked Markus as he saw his wife come out of the room, the look on her face told him no, and he sighed and pulled her closer  
"We'll find out who did it, don't worry…" he said softly as he held his wife in a close loving embrace. They walked into the kitchen to start on dinner, still thinking about their little girl, in her room, to scared to talk out of fear that her mother would be hurt.

Ilsa could feel someone was watching her, either that or she was starting to get paranoid, she turned and saw Elliot looking at her, she raised and eyebrow as if to say 'can I help you?' or 'what?' he quickly turned to his work, Ilsa turned back to her work, she had been trying to track down Anne's uncle Andrew Stewart. So far he had eluded her, or at least her phone calls, but it didn't deter the new detective, she figured, if she couldn't call him, she'd stop by his house…or maybe work for a friendly chat, or as friendly as she would be. Which she probably wouldn't be considering he was the prime suspect in the case, for now atleast.

"Why do you keep looking at her?" Olivia asked Elliot not looking up from her work  
"I don't" he said quickly turning back, hoping she didn't notice  
"Mmm, yes you do El, so why?" still she didn't raise her head, but continued to work.  
"How do you know if I'm looking if you don't even look up from your desk"  
"We've been partners for a long time El, I know you" she said looking up and smiling at him, putting her pen down she folded her hand in front of her "So why do you keep looking?"

"Just trying to figure her out, what's her problem?" he asked looking between the dirty blonde and brunette detective "Why did she freak out? You know her Liv, what's it all about?"

Olivia chuckled "Ok first, yeah I know her, but she never told me a whole lot, and even if I did know, why would I tell you" she picked her pen up again and got back to her paper work Elliot shook his head and took one last look before turning his head and following Olivia's example, he got back to work as well.

***

It was almost dinner time, and Anne had woken up and gone into the kitchen to see her parents, she wasn't exactly happy to see her uncle there he was a tall man, with short dark brown hair he looked a lot like his brother except his hair was lighter and he was taller, she hid behind a wall and listen to the adults convocation.  
"Why don't you try and take your mind off things" Andrew suggested  
"And how could we do that?" Markus asked, clearly annoyed with his brother.  
"Go to the movies, have a nice dinner out, just you too… there possibilities are endless"  
It would be nice to go out, but they had to think of there daughter, she needed them so they couldn't, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy a nice night with there daughter at home, watch a good family movie, just them.

The dinner was almost ready "We need some wine" Markus said hunting around for a bottle Mary and Andrew laughed

"I'll go get some" the dark brown haired man said

"No, you don't know what kind I drink, I'll get it" Markus said grabbing his keys  
"You've been drinking already, and maybe I want something other then wine, I'll drive us, Andrew can you please watch Anne for us, well only be a few minutes"

Andrew smiled "Sure" he said happily "I'd be happy to, then when you get back we can have a nice family dinner" They smiled as they walked out the door "Be back soon!" Markus called from the car as it pulled out the drive way and drove off, once the sound of the engine became a dull rumble and then nothing The man smiled. Turning he called out "Oh Anne, where are you? You parents have gone out for few minutes" he was walking slowly around the house checking, searching for her.

Anne heard her parents leave and had run into her room, hiding under the bed, she closed her eyes tight and hoped he wouldn't find her, clutching her teddy bear she waited. Andrew had checked all around the house, before deciding to check in the bedrooms. He went to the parent's one first and took a good look around, checking everywhere he could. Next up was her room…

She could hear his foot steps and saw him open the door, he walked in so slowly, enjoying himself, He checked her closet and any other place before lastly going to the bed, he put his hands on the covers that hung to the floor, and slowly started to lift them. "You can't hide forever sweetie…I know you talked to someone, you remember what I said I'd do if you talked about our games…" he said in a deep and sinister voice.  
Anne wanted to scream but knew what he would do if she did, he looked under the bed, his eyes dark and a threatening grin on his face. He started to reach for her slowly…His hands around her, inches from her body…

The jingle of keys stopped him and he ran out of her room, acting like nothing happened her greeted his brother and sister-in-law. Anne stayed under her bed for a little while longer before walked out and to her parents, teddy still in her hands.  
"Andrew…" Mary said softly "I was hoping for a nice family dinner tonight, Markus me and Anne"  
Andrew looked at her calmly but inside he was not happy, but he couldnt let them know what was going on  
"I understand Mary, I'll go and talk to you later" he moved closer and kissed her on the cheek, the hugged his brother, walking out, he pated Anne on the head "See you later Anne…" he said in a voice she knew all to well, but one she wish she didn't know at all…

***

It was 5 o'clock in the morning, Ilsa was sprawled out in her bed, covers ruffled and thrown around she had gotten a few hours sleep which she needed, until her much needed slumber was interrupted by an incisive ringing she tried to block it out but to no avail, she reached for in on her bedside table not opening her eyes, knocking off a container she slammed her fist onto her alarm clock hoping to stop the ringing, but to avail, she pulled her stinging hand back and realised the ringing was her phone, not her clock…She felt it and opened it "Couri…" she said her voice slightly raspy  
there was no answer at the other end  
Ilsa sat up, wide awake "Anne?" she asked, trying clarify who it was.  
Again nothing but the sound of someone breathing  
"Who is this?" Ilsa asked, getting a little annoyed.  
She pulled the phone away when she heard a click, confused she picked up her clock but it was completely useless she had broken it beyond the point of repair, no wonder the hand hurt, she looked at her phone instead _'Shit'_ she thought _'I wont be getting back to sleep anytime soon, may as well get up' _Moving slowly from her bed, she walked into her bathroom her limbs sore from her tossing and turning during the night, she began running the shower, taking off the clothes she had been sleeping in she got in, letting the warm water cascade down her body. It felt good, and she began to relax

Ilsa put some shampoo through her hair, and like a lot of people she sang while she did it, no one else was home so she didn't have to worry about waking anyone up, turning off the shower she got out and started to get ready she had laid out her clothes for the day, a purple shirt her black coat, black pants and a pair of gloves in case it got cold and she also put on some bands around her wrists.

She switched on her TV as she got her breakfast ready, checking the weather and whatever else was on, it was supposed to rain that day, which she was looking forward too assuming it would. She started to think she must be one of the only cop who ate fruit loops in the morning, or at least this morning, she would have cooked something, but she was to tired this morning, sleep finally having caught up to her….again

***  
Ilsa arrived at the precinct at around 7 in the morning, an hour before she was meant too be there, she threw her jacket over the back of her chair and flopped down, little sleep and a prank call to wake you up at dawns ugly crack was not a good combination to starting out a full day of work, seeing what she needed to work on for the case she groaned, know one else was around to here hear, and he head fell to the desk with a loud thud.

Olivia walked in at 8 o'clock and saw Ilsa slumped over her desk, she chuckled and walked over, putting her hand out to shake the woman awake.  
"I'm awake…" came the muffled voice of detective Couri she sat up and looked at Olivia "I'm trying to figure out this case…"  
"aren't we all" Olivia said  
Ilsa stretched, letting out a long and tired yawn

"No sleep?" asked the brunette as she walked off to pour herself some coffee  
"Sleep is for the weak" Ilsa joked "but you know me, sleep was never something I got a lot of…" Olivia handed a hot steaming cup of coffee to her friend, who happily took it, giving a warm smile in return; she took a sip, letting out a happy sigh as she finished half the cup.  
They sat at their desks doing the work that needed to be done, Ilsa filling out the forms and whatever else she could do.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning and the room was alive, every one was at work today, talking to each other, again, Ilsa sat alone not joining in, it didn't bother her she was used to feeling and at times being alone…  
Elliot looked over at her, sitting at her desk, typing on her computer, doing work, though that was what everyone was meant to be doing, it was also normal to talk with your co-workers not shun them for some unknown reason. She picked up her phone and dialled a number, Elliot turned back to the others and continued to talk with them.

Ilsa put the phone down slowly, and got up out of her chair, she walked up to the others only to make her way past them to get a cup of coffee, it was Munch's coffee which a lot of people had complained about, she took a sip, though it wasn't really what she wanted she drank it anyway, happy for the caffeine hit. When she turned Fin looked at her  
"You look like hell girl" he said noticing the small rings under her eyes.  
Ilsa looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and smiled a little before moving past him and sitting back down.

"See that" he whispered to his friends "I made her smile" he had a pretend look of satisfaction on his face  
"So?" asked Elliot "what does that have to do with anything"  
"Are you blind man, she's been like a zombie today completely lack of emotion, and since she started she's been giving us the cold shoulder, but when she's not doing that she's having freak outs, or did you forget the elevator?" said Munch  
Ilsa heard every word they said, you'd think they wouldn't talk so loudly about her while she's in the room, she got up and walked back to them with some paper in her hand.

They all shut up when she got their "Don't let me interrupt your little chat with my lack of emotion" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, she gave John a look, he had a slight look of worry on his face after that. "Can I ask one of you to do an interview with me?" she asked looking around the small group

"Cant you do it yourself?" asked Fin, not in a mean way, it was just a question  
"I thought you had to have a partner" she paused for a moment "or someone to back you up in case something happened"

"You think someone might try hurt you?" asked Olivia from her desk

"Wouldn't you" Munch whispered under his breath

Ilsa shook her head "Sorry I asked, never mind me" she gave John one more look, it might have been better if it were a death glare, or a menacing look, but it was neither, a blank look, he couldn't figure out what she was trying to convey…

**Please R&R it makes me happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Again i am so very very sorry it took so long to update, i'll try and be quicker wiht the next chapter, i dont know how long this story will be, but i hope people are still enjoying reading it**.** sorry if there are some mistakes, if there are please tell me and i'll fix them. I hope people enojy this chapter as much and i enjoyed writing it.**

**If you take the time to read, please review, they make me smile :)**

Ilsa didn't tell them she had finally caught the uncle, he had picked up the phone she talked to him about the case, trying not to let him know he was a suspect, and he even agreed to come to the station and answer any questions, a good or bad thing that he was coming, only time would tell, Munch had tried to avoid her, after his snarky remark earlier he was thinking about what she could do, after all she was an emotional girl.

But she wasn't mad at him, nor upset, the look she gave him was to let him know she had heard what he had said, she didn't want to hurt him, or make him feel guilty, she was sick of making people feel guilty…she couldn't really care less about what he had said, even if she was in a somewhat normal mood, she'd heard worse things, been called wost things, what they were saying, didn't really affect her all that much, only made her not want to interact with them, well, all except Olivia.

Although she was a little or rather a lot confused about why Elliot had been watching her, it was odd, she didn't mind it, ok she did a little, it was kind of weird to have one of the people you work with keep looking over at you. She could deal with it, so long as it only happened in the squad room, if she finds him around when she's walking home or something, she's going to hurt him, hurt him badly…

***

Andrew smiled as he hung the phone up, he was angry with himself for picking it up in the first place, but the way she had sounded and what the detective had said, he was thinking that they had no clue, but he would still make sure at all costs, that they never found out. He was set to go in and talk to them at 1 o'clock, until then, he would think of what to say, and how best to get around the detectives…

***  
Time passes quickly, it was nearly time, Ilsa was eating her lunch when she saw Casey walk in, The ADA looked at her, a cold stare, Ilsa looked at her, not showing anything, She turned her attention back to her lunch. Casey continued to the others, not wanting anything to do with the woman who had been so rude to her.

"So anything on this new case?" She asked getting herself a cup of coffee

"Nope still stuck" Munch said  
"Who said were stuck?" Came Ilsa's voice, no one had noticed her get up and grab a cup for herself, she took a long drink then licked her lips then ate the last bite of her sandwich she held in her hand  
"The fact that we don't have any new leads, kind of means were stuck" Said Fin  
Ilsa snorted, and smiled a knowing smile  
"What do you know something?" Asked Munch

"Maybe" was her only reply  
"And you didn't tell us why?" he asked standing up from his perch on the edge of his desk, Ilsa moved closer, they were almost toe to toe, and even though she really didn't want to get to close to him, she couldn't resist a little shit stirring

"Maybe…Detective Munch, if you weren't so upset at my lack of emotions, you would have known"  
Munch went silent, not wanting to say anything, only sitting back in his chair, what could he say, though he wasn't upset at her or anything she was acting weird again! and he had said some snarky things about her, though he thought she hadn't heard.

"And what is this 'new lead'" Asked Casey, Ilsa turned and smiled  
"No lead" she said bluntly  
"Then were stuck" The red head said "without a lead, we have no where to go, no new evidence or anything, so what could have happened that would make you think this case isn't stuck!"  
Ilsa smiled even bigger, she liked to rile people for whatever reason, if she didn't have her issues she would probably still do it

"No honey" she said walking closer to the lawyer, who shifted a little "I have someone coming in so we can have a little chat" Ilsa raised her hand and taped Casey's nose with her index finger, for the purpose of pissing her off more, Ilsa…the little shit stirrer.

Casey opened her mouth to say something, by the look on her face, it wasn't going to be a nice something, that was until someone walked in, a tall man, short dark brown hair, he looked a lot like Markus, so Ilsa picked who it was in a second "Speak of the devil" she said, then walking off to show Andrew where to go for there 'little chat'  
"Guess I should stay and watch" Casey said less then enthusiastically "Make sure she doesn't do anything that could get her fired"  
Elliot chuckled, but Olivia got out of her chair and followed Ilsa and Andrew turning to her friends she said "I'll go with her, maybe she's on to something"

Much waited till they were gone "Maybe she should be on some meds" he said, the rest of the guys laughed, sure it was mean, but it was funny too.

***

Ilsa sat on one side of the cold table, Andrew the other, it wasn't a homey room, it was cold, she was hoping it would make him talk a littler more, though she quickly discarded that thought, if he were the perp, he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"So" Said Ilsa in a cool manner, she twisted one of her bangles around her wrist as she looked at the man before her  
"Where are my manners" he said "I'm Andrew Stewart, but you already know that" he said in quite a charming voice. Ilsa smiled, not because of what he said, not because he was trying to be charming, which wouldn't work anyway, but because he was playing, and oh how she loved to play a good game. It would be interesting, but if he was their guy, she would break him, one way or another.

Olivia came into the room, though she didn't say anything, she took a seat, and watched, letting Ilsa take this one.  
"I don't know what could have happened to little Anne" he said softly, in a sympathetic tone, Ilsa didn't buy it, and she didn't think Olivia did either, Ilsa cleared her throat "Go on, what do you know about it?" she asked, folding her hands and leaning back into her chair, she knew this was going to take a while. But she was ready.  
"All I know is some basted hurt her, and I want to help find him" he looked at the detective with sad eyes, Ilsa chuckled.

"Help us find him?" she said to clarify "Why not confess now, save everyone the trouble"

Olivia didn't really react, but Casey who was on the other side of the wall, looking through the window/mirror "Does she even now how to question someone?" she said the captain who was standing with her,  
"Yes she does, counsellor, now watch, I know she'll be able to help us"

"I didn't hurt her!" he said in a whiny tone, trying to make them believe he was innocent  
"Most of the time, they believe there not hurting them, that they love them, it's all bull, so why not tell us the truth now" Ilsa was cool, her expression never changing, she would break him, or at least try, if she didn't succeed she'd find another way to get him, she was sure he was the one…

"I'd never hurt her, she's my niece, that's just sick!" he was getting angry, angry that they didn't believe, angry that this, this woman was determined to find his secret

"I know its sick" she said "But that didn't stop you did it"

Andrew went straight in his chair, anger evident on his face, he had planed on keeping his cool, but Ilsa wasn't giving up, trying to push all his buttons, _'I wont get caught, I'll get out of this'_ he calmed his breathing and looked at her, two could play at this

"I don't know what kind of sick things your uncle did to you, but I've never hurt my niece"

Ilsa's eyes went dark, her jaw tight, as she tried to control the urge to leap across the desk and beat the shit out of him "So you say, but I hear different"

He scoffed and Ilsa got up from her chair slowly and walked behind him "Then tell me something, Andrew…." she moved from one side of him to the other and leant closer to him, he could feel her breath on his neck "Why was I told…she only ever came home with bruises when she went to visit you"

Andrew stood up and looked at the girl, he was nearly 6'1 and Ilsa was only about 5'5 but she didn't move didn't flinch, although the second he got up, a voice in the back of her mind was telling her to run she held her ground not wanting to show any weakness, she was in charge.

The look in his eyes reminded her of someone else's, and it made her want to run that much more, he tore his gaze away from her and headed to the door "If you want to talk to me again, I'll be bringing my lawyer" and he left, nothing was said.  
That was until ADA Novak came into the room .  
"So that's it? the next lead? how did that help?" she asked, she probably could have done it a little more professionally, but she was a little ticked off.

Ilsa looked at her and smiled a big smile "Did you feel it?"  
Casey looked at her blankly  
"The way he spoke, what he said and didn't say, the way he left, what innocent man needs a lawyer" Ilsa spoke and walked to the door "He's the one I can feel it"

"No offence Detective, but you haven't been here long enough for anyone to trust your gut feeling"  
"You liar" Ilsa shot back, they looked at her confused "You meant to offend me, and anyway it's true she only ever had marks and was withdrawn when she came back from his place, explain that" she said smugly

"You sit behind a desk, you do paper work and go on the evidence 'we' find" Ilsa emphasised the word we. "So let me do my job so I can make yours easier mmkay"  
Ilsa walked to leave but Casey caught her in the squad room

"What is your problem?" she yelled at the irritating newbie  
Ilsa turned and looked into her eyes and saw the anger, it scared her slightly, but she was used to acting tough, she smiled "Lawyers" was her blank statement and she sat down at her desk, looking at the ADA as if to say 'your move'.

Casey gave Ilsa a glare, then walked to the captains office, obviously angry, everyone else was quiet all wondering 'what just happened?'. Olivia walked up behind her friend placing a hand on her shoulder she lent in close, Ilsa could feel her breath brushing against her skin  
"You need to learn to play nice, or you won't be here very long"  
She didn't say anything at the brunette detective walked away, she already knew it, she had to try and stop being a bitch, not just to Casey, but to everyone, _'well easier said then done'_ she thinks.

"What was that about?" Asked Elliot, looking over at the yet again, silent, Ilsa  
"Ilsa thinks she's found something, she-" Olivia was explaining when Elliot interrupted her "Why doesn't she tell us herself" he said loud enough for Ilsa to hear, and he knew she did, the way she turned her head slightly to look at him, giving him a look that said _'me?'_

She got up and walked over "i-I think it was Andrew, h-her uncle" Ilsa wasn't normally this nervous or scared, ok she was but she hid it well enough, the thought that they wanted her to come over, was little shocking, she was sure she had pissed them off to the point of wanting to throw her off the squad. off the roof even…

"The uncle?, why him?" Asked Munch

She took a deep breath, and calmed herself "She only ever came home with bruises, after she had been at his place, so says one of her friends"

"So, what do you think we should do?" Olivia said with a smile, wanting Ilsa to take the lead for this case, seeing how she would handle it.

Ilsa smiled, slightly, but it was still notice able "We talk to her again"

"You sure? You don't think it'll upset her even more?" Asked Fin from his desk

Ilsa was starting to feel more confident, happy that they were willing to consider her view on the case  
"She's already upset, we cant do much more"

"I don't know, 'you' might be able to" Said Casey as she left the captains office and began to head to the door.  
"You got something to say to me?" Ilsa snapped back  
Casey stopped and turned walking slowly towards the detectives  
"You couldn't get her to talk last time, she left in tears and you had to run for the bathroom, why would this time be any different"

"Because she wants, nay needs to talk to someone"  
"What makes you think you can get her to talk this time? What's changed?"

Ilsa didn't take her eyes off of the woman in front of her; she was considering what she had just been told, trying to find a solution that would benefit them all.  
"Get the Doctor" Ilsa said with a smile, happy with her idea.  
Everyone gave her a blank look

"you know, short, black hair, Asian.." she began to describe the man she had met when first they interviewed Anne. Although she could have done a better job then she was doing.

"You mean Doctor Huang?" Olivia asked, humoured by Ilsa's attempt to describe him  
Ilsa snapped her finger and pointed at Olivia "That's the one!" she tuned to Casey again "Don't trust me, get him"

It wasn't a bad plan, if Ilsa was so terrible at talking to Anne, get the Doctor surely he could get the job done, after all, he makes his living by getting people to talk and open up.

Captain Cragen was watching the scene from his office, hoping they could all reach an understanding in a some what civilised manner, happy that they seemed to be working out the problem and throwing ideas back and forth about what to do without a lot of insults and backtalk.

"Fine" Casey agreed "Get George to talk to her" she turned to walk towards the door "I'll just back to 'my desk' and do my 'paper work'" She said her back to everyone, her comment meant for Ilsa for what she had said earlier.

Olivia knew what she meant, though the guys didn't.

"Don't get a paper cut!" Ilsa yelled out to Casey.

If Casey didn't have an image to maintain she would have given the woman the finger, but decided against it, the way she was acting the new detective wouldn't last much longer, and she wouldn't have to put up with the snarky comments and harsh attitude…

**A/N Please R&R Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N as i say wiht most of my chapters, sorry it took so long, this chapter isnt as long as some of the others, i hit a bit of a block, that and i spent a lot of time watching SVU season 9! i was going to wait to put this chapter up. but i thought, maybe i should put it up and then start the next one, give people something to read while i write :P**  
**So here it is, hope you enjoy :)**

Andrew was pacing around his apartment, running his hand through his hair, it had been a bad day and that woman wouldn't stop trying to push his buttons, he hoped he hadn't giving any inkling that it was he who had hurt Anne. He had to think, think of a way out of the situation, telling them if they wanted to talk to him again he'd bring his lawyer probably wasn't a good idea.

He grunted in frustration slamming fist into a wall, how was he supposed to think of a way to move there suspicions to someone else, who else could there be?  
He sat down in his old worn armchair, the pattern on it faded. He opened a bottle of scotch and drank, long from it. It was getting late, the moon shining through his window. He sighed and walked to his room, flopping onto the bed he lay there till he passed out, he could deal with his problem later…

***

The day like most others had been long for Ilsa, though she wasn't overly thrilled about going home, she didn't want to stay at the precinct, she walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door, it was dark inside and she quickly threw the light on, looking to make sure no one was inside.

She knew no one would be, but she always checked, she threw her coat over a chair and placed her bag on the kitchen counter, she sighed and opened the fridge to see what was in there. Not a lot, she had to do some shopping, but there was enough just for her, she turned on the stove and threw a small piece of steak into the pan, throwing on some seasoning, consisting mostly of garlic, she pulled out a packet of frozen vegetables and put them in the microwave.

Her apartment was a two bedroom one, not counting the room she had turned into a study, had a decent sized kitchen which was good because she liked to cook, though something's she made others wouldn't touch, her room was also a good size, able to fit her bed and side tables in, a desk and some dresser draws. The lounge room was good, she had a long couch and two arm chairs, though she wanted one she did not have a large screen tv, just a nice sized one.

Ilsa walked into her room and lazily took her clothes off, she put on a light pink tank top, and a pair of shorts before she heard the ding of the microwave, she went back out to the kitchen and pulled the bag out, taking her steak of the stove she put it on a plate and ate in the lounge room, watching some TV, thinking about what the other detectives were doing, she had over heard them asking each other to go out for drinks, though she didn't much care, it would have been a little nice if they had have done it while she wasn't around, as she expected, she was not invited.

So know she's sitting alone, in her apartment eating her dinner and watching some mindless program. Her mind was racing though with questions about the case, the little girl Anne, her uncle, and the things he had said

_"I don't know what your uncle did to you"_

The words kept running, echoing through her mind she scoffed to herself  
"It wasn't my uncle…." she muttered coldly before getting up to wash the dishes, it was early but she went to bed none the less, taking a book to read. As the night dragged on she still didn't sleep, but kept watching the door way, waiting to see if a shadow would pass, like it did on other nights.

Sometime during the early morning she had drifted off an empty and restless sleep, though that is what a lot of her sleep is like, morning came all to quickly for her, and she contemplated not getting out of bed, it seemed too much, her body felt heavy and exhausted, even stretching seemed a momentous movement. But she did get out and climb into the shower, the water was cold, trying to get rid of the sleep and exhaustion that seemed to plague her this morning…

***

_'Does she ever get sleep?'_ Olivia thought as she saw Ilsa walk into the squad room, walking slowly, as If her body weighed a thousand pounds, she watched as her friends went straight for the coffee, and practically inhale her first cup, another was poured and Ilsa looked over to Olivia, who was sitting at her desk

"Morning" Said Ilsa as she walked over. Carrying a second cup of coffee in her hands

Olivia accepted it with a smile "You look like hell" she stated  
"Well I feel like it too, so I've got that going for me today" Ilsa said with a small but cheeky smile, continuing with her short walk to her own desk she sat down, and for a few fleeting seconds there was peace and quiet, but as always those moment never last long, and the realisation of the day ahead dawned on the young woman, today they would talk to Anne again, hopefully they would get the information they needed to put him away, or prove his innocence which ever the case may be.  
Although Ilsa would prefer it be the first, Andrew would be put away, too scared to take a shower for fear of dropping the soap, she couldn't help but laugh a little at her own thoughts.

Fin and Munch strolled into the office, Fin groaning at one of Johns conspiracy theories, going about their normal routine of getting some coffee then getting to work it was quiet, whether that is a good or bad thing was undecidable, it being quiet either mean no crimes were being committed right now, or no one was reporting them…

Time was moving on, and coffee was running low, Ilsa got up and went to the machine to make a fresh batch, pouring herself a cup, Fin walked up behind her  
"Hey" he said, figuring she would just ignore him  
"Hi"  
"How's it going?" he asked pouring the hot drink into his cup, Ilsa contemplated not answering, it would be easier, in her mind, if she didn't get involved, but she knew if she didn't at least try, and I mean really try, she might lose her job as an SVU detective and no way she was going to let that happen.  
"Good" she said then paused "You?"  
Fin was a little shocked, first off she had answered him, and then asked how he was doing, either she was on drugs or she was finally realising that they weren't all that bad, or she got the message to play nice with the other detectives.

"Yeah I'm good" he smiled, Ilsa looked at him and smiled also, she didn't have to fake it, it was a genuine smile, she walked back to her desk, that was enough small talk, work had to be done, that and she really didn't know what else to say…What do you say to someone you've been so cold to since you met them? Ah well Ilsa didn't much care for the answer to that question, there were more pressing issue at hand.

Fin sat down and took a long drink "Have you noticed her weird accent? He asked his partner Detective Munch  
"You know I have, what is she English or something?"  
Fin shrugged. He had no idea where this woman came from or who she was really, the only ones that would know were the Captain or Olivia. But now was not the time to dwell on such matters and all of the detectives were soon hard at work.

***

Anne was dreading the day ahead, she wanted to talk but she couldn't, could she? What if she talked to them and he hurt her mum, or something worse, the thoughts sent cold shivers down her spine. Not telling what happened was hurting her parents, but if she told, would it hurt them more? Why did this have to happen? What had she done wrong, why did her hurt her in such ways. Her parents were getting ready to go to the station were doctor Huang was supposed to talk to her, So long as it wasn't that other woman, thought her parents.

With the slamming of the car door, she knew her fate was sealed, well kind of, if she said she didn't want to they would take her home, but maybe she wanted to talk, maybe someone could help her…the buildings and scenery blurred together, racing past the window. Anne sat with her head against the window not really paying attention to the scenes passing before her

***

Doctor George Huang came to the precinct at waited with the detectives in the squad room, he talked to his friends about the case and others they had, Although Ilsa did not join in, she listened, a blank look on her face, the same she usually had,  
George watched her from where he stood, whether she noticed or not he couldn't say, He had heard some interesting things about her from the Captain and some other people he was curious to see if any of the rumours were true, so far, some of the stories had been over exaggerated, and others had been right on the mark.

That she was a personal woman who didn't like to associate with others had been right, that she was a hell demon that would rip out your soul and crush it, not so much… he had heard that some people she had worked with called her heartless, though from the little he had seen, she wasn't like that.

She cared for the victims, they way she interacted with Anne was proof that she wasn't heartless…to a point at least. Cold and cruel to some yes, but when it came to the victim, she seemed very much to care, to feel for them, Ilsa must have noticed, when George looked at her face she had cocked and eyebrow as she looked back at him. He turned back to the others, Ilsa shook her head slowly as she turned to the door and checked her watch, nothing left to do but wait, and hope Anne would talk, but Ilsa knew, getting the girl to open up would be easier said then done.

***  
Anne was silent for the remainder of the ride to the station, Mary was already close to breaking down again, she didn't know if she could handle it, try as she might, to be strong for her daughter, it was hard she couldn't believe that someone could so such a thing to her little girl. Mark, kept a straight face, being strong for his family, though inside he was breaking, slowly, painfully, the thought that some sick bastard had hurt his baby, he knew if he ever got his hands on the mongrel, he would kill them…

***

The walk to the squad room seemed endless, seconds minutes who knew how long it took Anne to reach the room, the steps in slow motion, the sound of shoes hitting the ground loud, almost defining. Crunching, burning in her ears, she still had time, time to leave, but something, some unknown force compelled her to walk on, what it was she couldn't say, even if she were older, she wouldn't be able to. She wanted to run, to hide until the police went away, then things could go back to normal…who was she kidding, she didn't want to be hurt anymore, but talking about it was so painful and humiliating, recalling the events was enough to make her sick, how she wished she could just forget…

**A/N I'm not the best writer but i hope this is good, if you read please review, it will make me smile :), i will start working on the next chapter now. Wont make any promises as to when it will be up.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yay! Another chapter, i was on a roll wiht this one, thought it's not too long, i had to get it written before i went to bed or i would forget half of it, i am working on the next chapter now, i hope you enjoy this one, if i've made any mistakes or i can improve don't hesitate to tell me.**  
**To spirit-rockstar i meant to sat this last chapter : wouldn't you like to know! :P i will let you know your on the right track..kind of, i don't want to give too much away for now so just keep reading to find out :)**

George Huang sat across from Anne watching her, studying her.

Anne on her part sat quietly, avoiding eye contact, not wanting to talk, no she wouldn't talk.

"Hi, my name George" he said in his kind and gentle voice "What's yours?"

"Anne…" she replied, not looking at him, fidgeting.

"Are we going to do this again" Mark spat

He looked at Captain Cragen, a look of pure distaste on his face, he didn't know why they were still playing this game, not asking her directly.  
Ilsa watched through the window, ignoring the others around her concentrating on the scene on the other side of the window. George was a good psychiatrist, from what she had heard, but no matter how good he was, getting people to open up was always different, for some it was easier for others, it was hard Ilsa knew this, Anne was not going to tell them what happened quickly, it would take time, but sadly, that was a luxury they couldn't afford right now.

On the other side of the glass they Dr Huang was still trying took get through to the young girl

"Anne…" George's voice was gentle as it always is, it was a voice that made you feel safe, that someone wanted to listen, wanted to help.

It would be good, to talk, let it all out, but ultimately it was never as easy as people thought. Anne didn't want to be a burden, she just wanted it over with, but if she talked he would hurt her mother, and she really didn't want that to happen.

They watched on, through the window, dancing back and forth, George asking small and easy questions, where she goes to school, about life at home, building up to the harder questions. Who knew how long it would take, but he couldn't give up, they needed her to find and put away the man who was doing this.

Ilsa was watching with absolute concentration, until she felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder, being pulled out of her own world she turned and looked at her Captain and friend he leaned in close, still looking forward

"You ok?" he whispered.

Ilsa didn't turn to look at him, she only nodded her head slightly, but they both knew she wasn't doing to well, why he asked they didn't know, maybe he thought she might talk to him about the things bothering her but deep down he knew she wouldn't. she hadn't talk about any of it since he knew her, he could see that sometimes it's all she wanted to do, but in the end, she kept her silence, just bottling it up.

Anne was getting comfortable, opening a little more, talking with the nice Doctor. Mary was holding onto Markus, her knuckles turning white with the force

Markus's expression never changed, his face was racked with anger, he felt guilty that he couldn't help his little girl.

It was drawing close, the time when George would ask her who it was, what had happened. All were hoping she would tell him, But Ilsa knew she wouldn't Anne needed something more before she told them, and Ilsa thought she knew what is was. All she had to do was get into the room and put her plan in motion. What she needed didn't take long, Next thing Anne was yelling "No I cant, he'll hurt me more, hurt my mummy"

Just a few things she called out.

"Stop this!" Markus yelled, face turning red

"Let me in" Ilsa said quickly

Donald looked at her but didn't answer

"You know I can do it, let me in" Her eyes were determined. It was hard to say no when he looked into her eyes.

Don nodded and Ilsa was gone, through the door, she walked close to George and leaned close she whispered into his ear, he looked at her questioningly, but got up none the less and walked out to view from the window that Ilsa had been in front of only moments ago, he looked through to watch the new and inexperienced Detective, if she didn't handle this right, Anne might never open up.

Ilsa sat across from Anne, she didn't say anything, she moved a little closer and placed her hand lightly on the girls shoulder, just to let her know she was here to comfort her, Ilsa knew she would need comfort by the end of the day.

Anne was crying, holding herself it seemed she'd never stop crying, Ilsa remained silent, only watching, waiting for the right time. Soon Anne's crying turned to soft sobs, as she choked out the last of her tears she turned and looked at the woman. Ilsa moved her free hand to the girls face and wiped away the few tears that clung to her face.

Ilsa smiled at her "Remember me?" she asked gently  
Anne nodded, still sobbing "You have the f-funny name"  
Ilsa chuckled "Yeah that's me" it may have been a stupid questions but it needed to be asked "Are you ok"  
Anne nodded, but it was clear she wasn't, she was just hoping they would believe her and leave her alone.

Now was the time, there were many ways to approach the situation, but Ilsa had figured out her line of action

"It's scary, isn't it?"  
The little girl looked confused  
"When he finds you, and you try to run but cant find a place to hide" Ilsa's voice was gentle and caring yet firm.

Anne didn't say anything, even though it was true, she got up and walked away, over to one of the book cases that filled the children's interview room

"He's a monsters isn't he"  
Anne shook her head  
"You don't need to tell me, I know what it is, I-" Ilsa paused, she was about to say something she really _really_ didn't want to say  
"I've been through the same thing…" Ilsa looked down at the floor, she didn't want to say it, but maybe it was the only way to get Anne to talk.

The young girl swung around to look at the woman, she walked over and looked up with big brown eyes "Really?"

Ilsa sat down and nodded, Anne joined her on the couch  
"Do you know what my job is?" she asked  
"uh-huh you catch the bad peoples"  
"That's true honey, but I also catch the monsters"  
a tear rolled down little Anne's cheek

"Did the monster hurt you?" the girl asked moving closer to the older woman.

"What are they talking about?" Asked Markus who had since calmed down a little

"Detective Couri knows what she's doing, your daughter will talk to us know"  
"Was that woman…" Mary let the question trail.  
No one answered it was not there place to say, Ilsa wouldn't want it, Don knew that much, she barley talked to him, she definitely wouldn't want strangers to know about her past.

Ilsa didn't answer the question, instead she sat quietly, which even thought Anne was young she knew what it meant

Ilsa looked into the big hazels eyes  
"I can help you, and I promise, if you tell me who it was, I wont let him hurt you again…" she cupped the girls face with her right hand "I always keep my promises" she stated

Anne nodded "Can you keep my mommy safe too?" she asked  
"yes, I'll keep you your mummy, and your daddy safe, but I need to know who the monster is first"

Anne started to shake a little so Ilsa pulled her closer and hugged her, maybe it was unorthodox, but the girl need the comfort, to know things would get better, that this woman wouldn't stop till she was safe and away from the so dubbed 'monster'  
"It was…it was" Anne was stammering "Uncle Andrew…"

"Her hurt me a lot, touched me in bad places…" nothing could stop the tears rolling down know.

Ilsa's face was like stone, her eyes went cold, her gut had been right, it was that sick basted oh how she hopped he'd resist arrest, oh god how she hopped.

Ilsa lifted Anne and moved her off of her lap from the comforting hug and headed for the door, before she got there Markus and Mary came running in and grabbed there daughter, holding her tight, Ilsa couldn't help but smile at the scene

"Ilsa?" Anne called out while being squashed by her parents  
"Yeah hun?" she asked

"Did you ever get your monster?"

Ilsa sighed, did she really want to answer, the answer might not encourage the girl, so she did what she thought best  
"It doesn't matter, I'm going to catch yours"

She didn't wait for the girl to ask anything more, she walked out the door and into George and Huang

"Go get him" Don said nodding to the door.

Ilsa went to the squad room, looking at her co-workers she smiled

"Who wants to come with me?"  
Everyone looked at her like she was a nut case

"I'm going to pick up Andrew"

Olivia was the on to go with Ilsa to the mans apartment knocked on the door heck Ilsa even opened it for them, but he wasn't there, they went everywhere looking, his work, no one had seen him for a few days, the places he liked to hang out again, nothing, they asked Markus if he might know another place his brother would go, but he wasn't anywhere to be found, they had people looking for him, but still nothing, what had seemed to be a good day, turned out to get lousy by the end.

***

Night had come again, and Ilsa was alone in her apartment she was trying hard not to think about her own monster, but it was no use, Anne had opened the wounds again, or rather, they had never closed in the first place, they were always there, but Anne had done something, reminded Ilsa of what happened, and the pain and suffering slowly crept back into her, she went into the bathroom, she knew one way to numb the pain, if only for a short time, she opened a small locked box, and pulled out a small blade.

The blade shone in the light, its edges sharp, she put the razor to her skin, feeling the cold steel…

She couldn't, could she, they were sure to notice if she did, maybe she could get over the feelings without the need to hurt herself, she pulled the blade back slightly, she was strong enough, she could beat it, she looked into the mirror over the sink, stupid idea, what looked back wasn't her, or rather it was, just a younger version, tear stained cheeks and a heartbreaking look on her face, she remembered the cops and Cragen, the things that had been done, the things that hadn't, what was aloud to continue and what they chose to ignore…

Tear started to form, but she would be dammed if she cried

"I won't cry anymore…" she muttered to herself,

But as the tears still threatened to fall, she moved the blade quickly, cutting her left wrist, the blood fell, a deep red slowly cascading down her arm, it went into the sink, but she didn't feel the pain, not from the cut, or the deep emotional pain, none of it, it hadn't hurt, she was used to it.

Looking over herself she had quite a few scars along her wrists, though once there were more, they had since healed, why she wore bangles or gloves, to hide it from everyone else, she couldn't bear the judging looks she was sure to get. Putting pressure on her wrist she waited for the blood to slowly stop.

Bandaging it she crawled into her bed to do her nightly routine, waiting for the figure that would never come, trying not to remember, falling into a light sleep for only a few hours before the sun so rudely rose and woke her, routine, that's all it was for her at night.

Once it was different, she didn't sleep alone in her bed, she didn't wait for the shadow because she had someone to protect her, had someone to hold during the night and to hold her, once she was happy, more then once she was, but this time it was good...it was memorable .  
She blamed herself for losing it; her own bullshit had caused the person to leave and her routine to begin again…the same damn nightly routine…

**A/N If you took the time to read please review, reviews make me happy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N It's late and I've been working on this for a while, it's Australia Day today so woot! i wanted to get this up simply for that reason, took a while but it still like i wanted it, hope you all like it too, Please Review Makes me happy, will work on the next chapter now, no promise for when it will but up, but it will be :) hope you are enjoying my story and continue to read.**

Morning came, and as the sun rose from slowly painting the sky, Ilsa turned in her bed not really asleep but not really awake; an internal argument had taken over, to get out of bed or just stay in, though she wouldn't sleep if she stayed getting up would take effort, she wasn't sure she had the strength for that right now.

However getting up won out in the end, if only to answer the call of nature, she begrudgingly got out of bed and went to the bathroom while there she was able to examine the extent of the damage on her wrist, not too bad she took of the bandage and put a fresh one on, she hand cut herself too deep

_'No one should notice'_ she thought as she finished wrapping the bandage.

While 'admiring' her wrists her sight trailed down her hand, to the tattoo that resided there, Rosary beads, that's what she had chosen, though why she couldn't really say, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.

Getting dressed she was sure to wear a long sleeved shirt, long enough to cover the wound, she didn't have time for breakfast, or rather was to lazy to make it, she was not in the mood

Munch looked up from his desk to see the woman walk in, her face dark and blank, she headed straight for the coffee machine grabbed a cup and practically inhaled it, getting a second cup she went to her desk and picked up the phone, she was wasting no time in finding Andrew, not willing to leave it up to anyone else she went back over all there leads, all the people he knew she didn't care if it took her all day, hell all week, she'd find him…

"What's she doing?" Asked Olivia as she walked up behind Munch  
"Hunting" he said watching as Ilsa made more phone calls

"Hunting…who?" she raised her eyebrow, already having a good idea about who the target was

"Andrew, she's determined to find him" John said as he went back to his own work, it was still some what early in the morning and the day ahead did not look bright, for now.

Olivia walked up beside the other woman seeing her sorting names into piles; she chuckled at the sight of Ilsa chewing on one of her pens

"What's this?" She asked looking over the names

Ilsa didn't look up but continued her work "Names" she said blankly, stopping for a minute she smiled at the older detective

"Names of the people he knows, knew, who might be able to help us!" Ilsa exclaimed throwing her arms up them running her hands through her hair.

Olivia rubbed her back  
"You know it won't get easier…this job"

Ilsa sighed and nodded, she knew it wouldn't. Hell the only reason she was in this squad was because she asked for the job.

"I've known for a long time, this is what I wanted Olivia, hell I even told you that when we met…I guess…" she trailed off, not really knowing where she was going.

"Hey Couri!" yelled Fin as he walked into the room

She spun around and looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What?" she asked, not really raising her voice

"We found him" was all he said and Ilsa was out of the chair and out the door, she stopped realising she had forgotten to do one very important thing and she ran back in

"Uh, where?" she added a sheepish grin on her face…

***

And so it was they found him at a small corner shop, by nothing other then a packet of condoms, yes, those small rubber things were his downfall, They took him back to the squad room, and into an interrogation room.

"Condoms?" asked Ilsa as she walked in, her arms folder across her chest

"You got caught…buying condoms?"

she was a little confused, he had been missing, no one knew where the hell he had gone, and he emerged only to get caught…buying condoms none the less, she giggled a little _'what an idiot'  
_

"Is it illegal to buy condoms now?" he asked smugly

She leant against the wall next to the door

"Depends how you use them…where were you, you just disappeared"

"I went out you must have just missed me"

"Work said you hadn't been In for a few days" she stated

"I want my lawyer"

Ilsa snorted "Innocent people don't need one, what does that say about you?" and she left the room going back to the squad room

"So what happened?" asked Fin

"he asked for his lawyer…" she let her words hang in the air, everyone was there know, all the detectives, their Captain and even Casey had come, they were ready to go on with the case, charge him and ,hopefully, put him in jail.

"He's innocent" came a voice they all turned to look

"He really didn't do it" the voice belonged to a young woman, a reddish hair colour brown eyes

"Really?" asked Ilsa disbelievingly

"he told me he didn't" the woman tried to tell them, she wanted them to know he was innocent

Ilsa laughed, sarcastically I might add "I could say I'm the king of fairytale land" she said harshly, stepping closer to the nervous woman "But that doesn't make it true"

No one said anything, it was clear Ilsa was unhappy, ok she was unhappy a lot, but this time it seemed worse and getting In the way might turn this situation uglier.

"He-"she started but was rudely cut off

"who are you anyway?"

"Lauren Howell…his girlfriend"

Ilsa took a deep breath and bit her lip to stop any rude and sarcastic comment that would come out she nodded her head

"he's under arrest I hope you know, because I'm guessing he was stashed out with you and you and he wanted too…" again she trailed off, there were many things she could say right now to describe the 'event' in question

"How should I put this" Rubbing her chin Ilsa continued to think

"Hop on your good foot and do the bad thing?"

Captain Cragen found it a little funny, Fin and Olivia tried not to laugh Elliot kept his cool and Casey had her mouth open, her jaw dropped with what the detective was saying.

"What?" Lauren asked, genuinely confused

"You and he wanted to have sex" Said Munch from his desk, repeating what Ilsa had said in a way that made sense

Lauren blushed deeply

"I just know he didn't" she claimed desperately

"And I know he did…he's being arrested, it will go to trial and he will go to jail for the crime he committed against that young girl"

***

His lawyer had come up, but he was still arrested, it was the arraignment, Ilsa had come to watch, she'd been in court before, but felt she had to see this turning her head she saw Anne and he parents.

Casey was up the front, Ilsa was watching intently, it was obvious she hated lawyers, well not hated but disliked them with a passion, she was hoping his bail would be high, or if he wouldn't even get that and have to await trial in Attica or Sing Sing

His lawyer was there Trevor Langon, he was arguing no bail, that his client did not do it, he was a trusted man, he would hand over his past port, blah blah blah Ilsa stoped listening to him after about the second word out of his mouth, _'what a dick'_ she thought.

In the end the judge had ordered one hundred thousand bail, Ilsa wanted more but it was good. she got up out of the seat and walked up to Casey, she stopped

"What are you doing here?" asked Casey her voice flat. she couldn't say she was pleased to see the detective

"Only 100,000" she said not looking at the woman in front of her

"Gee, sorry I didn't do any better" said Casey getting a little pissed, again…damn this woman was annoying

"No…it's good" Ilsa said a small smile on her face "I would have like more, or for him to be in prison, waiting…but it's…good" She looked away uncomfortable, and held her hand out

"Good job counsellor"

Casey took her hand and shook it, yeah it was awkward shaking the hand of someone who had been pissing you off since they met you…but it was a nice gesture.

They left the room and caught up to Anne, she ran up wrapping her arms around Ilsa, Ilsa did the same returning the hug.

"Thank you" the little girl said

"Don't thank me hun, thank Casey"

Anne gave the other woman a quick hug and uttered a thank you, then looking back she shifted on her feet

"Ilsa?" she said

"What is it honey?" The detective asked getting on her knees to get to around the same height as Anne

"I…I want you to have this" she held out a bracelet, made out of multi coloured beads, with a peace sigh and some other pendants on it

"No honey, it's your you keep it ok" Ilsa gently pushed the girls hand back to her, she didn't feel right taking it, but Anne wouldn't have it, pushing it back to the woman.

"I want you to have it" her eyes were pleading with Ilsa to take it, as a token of thanks

"You got rid of the monster, please.."

It was tugging at her heart strings looking at this little girl, slowly she took it and slipped it onto her right wrist, admiring it she smiled and the girl looked so happy

"I'll never take it off" She said with a hug

"Promise?" ask Anne her face smushed in the embrace

Ilsa chuckled "Promise" a great big smile came across her face

_'She's going to be ok, she'll get help, she's going to be ok'_ Ilsa kept thinking as she left the court house and went back to the precinct.

Everyone was happy about what had happened, they had a strong case against him it would all go good, They had decided to go out and celebrate with some drinks, Ilsa wasn't in there when they decided to go, or so they thought, she was outside the squad room, listening, hearing where they were going she decided to make a pit stop on the way home…

***

They were drinking and laughing having a good time when Ilsa walked into the bar

"Look who just word in" Fin said motioning to the newbie

Ilsa walked up and smiled, standing so they could all see her the stood uncomfortably, deciding how to go about what she was about to do

"Upset we didn't invite you?" Asked Elliot

"Well, no, actually, with the way I've been treating you guys, with the acception of Olivia and Capt, it's no surprise…"

They all still look at her, making her even more uncomfortable

"I owe you all an apology for the way I've been treating you…"

The looked surprised, it was not what they were expecting, for her to actually come and apologise

"So you came here to apologise to us?" Asked Casey taking a drink from her cup

"Not to you" Ilsa said blankly to the ADA "I owe you a big apology Casey"

"That's an understatement" She snorted

"I was rude and basically a bitch, but I'm a person of my word, what you did today, heck I assume everyday was…amazing"

Everyone looked on

"And?" Casey added a smirk on her face

"Glad your being so humble about all this" she said sarcasticly, but still wiht a smile on her face "You were great, and as I recall, when we met I said among other things I would apologise if you proved me wrong…and you did, your so different from the other lawyers I've met"

It was silent for a few minutes before anyone spoke

"Well that's all I came to say, see you at work" she turned and was about to walk away feeling a weight being lifted

"Want to join us?" offered Elliot

"I don't want to impose, so I'll just be on my way"

"No stay, tell us about yourself" added Fin

resigned to her fate she sat down next to Casey and smiled, Fin poured her a beer but she declined

"I'm not drinking tonight, gotta drive home"

taking it for himself they began their question asking, hoping to find out more about the secretive woman

"So where are you from, we've had a bet going" Said Munch

"Are you from England?" Asked Elliot

Ilsa didn't look happy and raised an eyebrow

"Elliot I like you, but call me English again and I'll smack you…I'm From Australia"

"Hah, I win you guys owe me!" yelled Casey

"I guessed when I heard you say 'mom'"

"Ok I'll tell you about me so sit back and get ready" Ilsa said making silly motions with her hands she told them a bit about her life

"I was born in a small town in Australia, it was me and my mum my grandparents and brother more family, we raised horses and chickens, even kangaroos, we moved out here when I was about 6 "

"Parents?" Added Munch wanting to know more

"My mother was an amazing woman, an angle if you will, always knew what to do what to say, she was just…you know" they knew, even if they didn't really, it was a hard thing to explain most mother were like that, just the most amazing person in the world to their children

"Dad?" pushed Casey

"I don't like to talk about him" Her voice went flat and cold

"Why don't you like lawyers?" asked Casey leaning in and nudging the woman changing the subject

"I've had experience with them, personal experience and they were nothing but money hungry bastards that didn't care about anyone…"

_'personal?'_ they all thought

Ilsa looked at her watch and got up to leave

"I have to go" she said

"Someone waiting for you at home?" asked Munch as she moved to leave

"Why Munch? would you like to come home with me?" she asked in all seriousness

"What? no!, I just meant" he was a little flustered

"Because you know you never have to ask, but my place or yours honey?"

Munch couldn't talk and neither could anyone else, was she asking Munch, 'their' Munch to go home with her.

Looking at all their faces Ilsa burst out laughing, so much she had to grab her stomach

"Oh my…I was joking you guys…" she stopped laughing letting out a few giggles every now and then "Yes Munch I do have someone I need to get home to see, but no it's not you"

After taking in what had just happened, they too started to laugh, Ilsa waved and yelled goodnight as she left

"Maybe she's not so bad" Said Elliot returning to his drink

"Yeah" the others agreed, still laughing at how serious she looked when she 'propositioned' Munch

Cragen and Olivia smiled at each other, both knowing Ilsa wasn't going anywhere, she was over coming her fear of people, and making jokes to them, apologising, they knew she's be OK, sure the job would get hard that was a given, but she could handle it, they both knew it now, there little Ilsa was finally finally making friends …it had been a good day in the end.

**A/N If you read please Riview, it keeps me going :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Next Chapter up, woot, sat up late for a few nights working on this chapter, hope you like it. Not sure how much longer this story will go for, not that I'm losing inspiration or anything.  
I had to get this chapter up, simply because is it my birthday. WOOOOT! So i hope it's good :)  
Anyway Read and Enjoy and i'll update when i can**

Ilsa left with a smile on her face, it was going to get better, she started to take her normal route home, when she decided there was someone she needed to see. The drive wasn't to long she didn't really pay attention to the time it took to reach the house.

She pulled up, the house was nice, two story, looked like a happy family lived there, and one did. Ilsa walked up to the door and pulled out her keys, rummaging through the lot she found the one she needed and turned it to open the door.

"Honey I'm Home!" She sang as she walked through the door to the living room

"That you Ils?" a voice came back

"Who else would just let themselves in with no care as to what your doing?"

"True" the voice yelled back

The person was standing in the room with Ilsa, It was a young man, not much older then Ilsa, he was tall with blond hair and blue eyes, a very nice looking man

He was a friend of Ilsa's her first actually, they'd been best friends ever since they had met when she moved.

"So where is he?" she asked her friend looking around the room, though making no attempt to actually move to find them.

"Not coming home, going out with someone. I thought he would have told you.." the man walked towards Ilsa and rubbed her arm

"You know how it goes, no one tells me anything" she moved and flopped onto the couch as her friend joined her she leant into him and he slowly stroked her hair, he turned on the tv, though neither were really paying attention.

"How did it go today?" he asked and he felt her shift against him

"Good, it went good Sam" she said looking up at him

"Think you might be making more friends?" he asked eagerly, he really hope she was, in all the time he'd known her she never really had a lot of friends, the most memorable were Alison and Gayle, not a lot of male friends, she was never comfortable around men, except himself and a few lucky others.

"I might, I was pretty mean to them"

He chuckled "Your always mean to people, but some of the things you say make me laugh my ass off"

"I did apologise before I came here, I think we could be friends, even if some of them are men.."

He nodded, and neither spoke for a while after that, Ilsa was happy having him stroke her hair, giving her comfort her eyes were getting heavy and she closed them.

"Did you tell them?"

She opened her eyes slowly, and sighed, she knew what he was talking about, or at least had some idea of what he was talking about.

"No…" she said

"Don't you think you should"

Ilsa got up off the couch "Why?" she snapped "It's none of their business"

Sam got off the couch and put his hands on her shoulders but she didn't meet his gaze.

"I-I don't want to, they don't need to know"

Sam pulled her into his chest, saying soft words of comfort

"They'll find out, you know they will"

She remained silent, she knew that if someone wanted to know something they would find a way.

The silence was broken

"How long do you think you can keep your life a secret? Eventually they will find out, you shouldn't keep it bottled up anymore" his voice was kind and gentle; she knew she couldn't keep everything about herself a secret, but it never stopped her trying.

"No they wont, not unless I say something…and you know what will happen if '_you'_ tell anyone" she said raising a fist, partly playfully and partly serious.

***

Night again, for Ilsa it should have been the same, the same routine, but not tonight, after doing everything she had to do, getting ready for bed, she lay down and wrapped the blanket around her body, although she was an adult she grabbed a plush teddy she had sitting on her bed, sure it was old, and frankly a little worse for wear, but she held him tight to her chest and snuggled up to him.

She didn't see the shadow, didn't even care, she was thinking about earlier in the night, at the bar, she had done what she had promised she had tried to open up, and succeeded, if only a tiny bit.

They were interested in her, wanting to know who she was, she knew they were most likely being polite, but the gesture was sweet, and scary at the same time, she didn't fall into a very deep sleep, but it was deeper then most, a smile on her face as she slept with no disruptions, in the morning she might actually be in a good mood….Maybe…

***

She awoke, and sighed after stretching the sleep from her muscles, she got up at went about her morning routine, shower, singing in the shower, get dressed, go to work, she had a smile on her face as she left.

She buckled her seat belt and drove off to work, she was in a good mood, for once she was looking forward to seeing her co-workers, having a convocation with them, gee what was happening, a few days ago she would have spat at the idea of liking a lawyer, or wanting to be friends with people, to let them

***

She walked into to the precinct with a smile on her face, sure it wasn't as big as it could have been, but a smile was a good thing nonetheless.

"So did we have a good time with out house guest last night?" John asked from his desk

"Why? You still jealous I didn't take you home"

Fin let out a chuckle, whether he wanted them to hear him or not wasn't clear, but Ilsa liked the she could make them laugh; Munch rolled his eyes before getting back to work.

"You seem happy" Olivia whispered into her ear, her breath hot on the back of Ilsa's neck, she jumped a little; she didn't like people sneaking up on her

"I am, it's strange, you know…" She didn't know how to explain it, she wasn't use to opening up to people, but for some reason it felt ok to talk with them.

"So how'd it go last night" Olivia asked sitting down at her desk

"Didn't, he didn't come" shrugging her shoulders she walked and sat in her chair

"Your boyfriend ditched you?" Olivia asked with a confused look on her face

"Wasn't my boyfriend" Ilsa called back to her.

It was such a good start to the day, nothing could seem to screw it up, until Ilsa's phone rang

"Couri" she answered

Everyone else looked on as her face dropped, along with her shoulders; she just seemed to go sad, her whole person seemed to become darker as she continued talking who was it on the phone?

"Ok, on my way…" she said sadly hanging up her phone.

"What's wrong?" Munch and Olivia asked at the same time, looking across as the saddened woman

Ilsa opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out, she just couldn't find her voice, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind she found her voice, although small

"Anne….Anne's been shot…she's in the hospital.."

No one said anything, although they all had the same idea as to what happened _'Andrew' _grabbing her keys she left and went to see Anne, the poor thing hadn't she suffered enough, no the bastard had to try and kill her…

***

The room was white, the corridors she walked down long, and seemingly endless, then she found it, the room with little Anne, she was hooked up to some machines designed to keep her alive, a child should never have to be on one of those, never..

She was in a coma, and the doctors said her chances weren't so good Markus and Mary stood, angry, sad, an emotional circus coursing through them…Ilsa walked beside them and looked down at their daughter, the girl she had promised to keep safe…

They knew she was there, but they didn't say a word, Ilsa wanted to say she was sorry, but she couldn't find the words to say it.

"Why are you here?" Markus growled, still looking over the still body of his little girl

Ilsa didn't answer, what could she say 'sorry your daughter got shot because I didn't get the guy put in jail…' because that's what they really need to here…

"Are you here to say sorry?" Mary asked coldly

"I want too, but I don't know how to say it, and me saying I'm sorry to you wont change anything" Ilsa said plainly, and it was true, if she could find the right words to say, it wouldn't change anything, Anne would still be in the coma, barely maintaining life, Markus and Mary would still be filled with a swirling torrent of emotions, and Ilsa would still feel guilty.

Ilsa slowly walked up beside the bed that the small child lay in, the sight alone enough to bring people to tears, although she didn't cry, she still felt the rip of pain and sadness in her heart, slowly she moved her hand out and grab Anne's hand, Kneeling down beside her bed the woman lent close

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, it's was all that could be said, there were not great words of comfort, no words to ease the pain, nothing could justify what had happened and nothing ever could, any number of other things could have been said along with those words, but it would all come down to the only words that mattered _'I'm sorry'_

***

Ilsa walked back into the precinct, the weight of the situation evident in her body language, slumped shoulders, blank face no one said anything to her as she made her way to her squad room, hoping to hear from the others what had happened, she hand gone to the scene, instead she had gone to the hospital, but no one could really blame her.

"What happened?" Asked Elliot as he walked up to his detectives

"Anne was shot, were doing ballistics on the bullet nothing much else we know, except that Andrews out, someone paid his bail"

Ilsa snorted and shook her head, someone paid for his release even knowing what a sick bastard he is, guess that's the wonder of the mind, it'll block out anything you don't want to know…or remember…

"What the hell happened?" Came the loud and demanding voice of Cragen, Casey was by his side neither looked happy

"Anne's been shot, were trying to find out who did it…" Ilsa's voice was dark, flat and uncaring, although she did care about finding the person responsible, she just wasn't in the mood to be yelled at.

Casey stood next to Captain Cragen "Who could you let this happen?" she asked to no one in particular, but that was all It took.

"Us?" Ilsa turned to look at the ADA "Us" she repeated, her breathing getting deeper, she was not in the mood to get yelled at, but being accused of 'letting' it happen was just so much worse

"We, were doing out jobs, what were you doing!" she snapped

Casey was taken back "If you had been doing your job this wouldn't have happened" she said loudly

"If YOU had been doing YOUR job this wouldn't have happened!" Ilsa's temper starting to flare, though she tried to keep it under control most of the time, it could still get the better of her, this, was one of those times

"If you had been doing you job counsellor, he would have been awaiting trial in prison, what you just decide to really try some days and others you just half ass your way through the day" Casey stepped closer to Ilsa and there eyes locked, both angry about the situation and the words being tossed back and forth

"I was!" Casey snapped back, she wasn't going to let some new detective tell her how to do her job

"What happened to your promise huh? To keep her safe, looks like you slacked a bit"

Ilsa walked off, and there was a loud thump, they looked as the detective punched a wall, well better the wall then Casey's face right?

Ilsa didn't move her hand, everyone looked on in shock, and she turned her head to look at the fiery ADA

"I'm sorry…" she said softly

The confused looks still on their faces

"E-excuse me?" had Casey heard her right

"I didn't mean to say what I said…I'm just…"

"Angry?" Casey finished the sentence for her, and the tension that had been building seemed to disappear as they looked at the sad detective with her fist against the wall.

Ilsa nodded her head and moved her hand slowly; it was damn sore, but hey that's what you get for punching the wall.

Casey and Olivia walked up to check on her, no one said a thing as they got back to work

"You're bleeding…" Stated Casey

Ilsa moved her hand looking at her knuckles

"Not there"

Then she saw the bandage around her wrist and a small red stain, she didn't say a word as she headed out of the building, Olivia close behind her, she was going to go to the crime scene, to try and find out who had hurt that sweet little girl…

**IF you took the time to read, please Review, they make me smile :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/M woot another one, it's 1:30 in the morning and i just spent however long writing this chapter, i wanted to get it done before i went to bed, i like it and i hope you do to, if not, tell me and i can always change things, i wont be upset, criticism is good, it will help me improve, i am sleep deprived and this made sense to me, so i hope it does to you too.  
Always Read and enjoy. **

***

It had happened in the their front yard, they had just come back from a drive into town, shopping, when someone came out with a gun and shot Anne, there was a pool of blood, Ilsa didn't react as she looked over the scene, it was clear to her who had done it, She shook her head as she continued to take in the bloody scene before her.

'Who would pay that bastards bail' she thought.

It was a long day, they had talked to countless people, all saying the same thing, someone in a dark hoodie came up, shot then ran, maybe there words weren't exactly the same but the bottom line was…they couldn't identify the person.

They went through the house, nothing, they went over the front yard again nothing, everywhere they turned nothing. Everyone was finish up for now when Olivia spotted Ilsa sitting on the curb, head in her hands

"You nearly hit her you know" she said as she took a seat next to her

"Who?"

Olivia chuckled "Who, Casey remember today squad room…"

"You got it wrong hun, I wouldn't have hit her"

"Even if she is a lawyer?"

"well maybe for that, but what she was saying…it is my fault…" Ilsa turned not wanted her friend to see her face

"Hey, it's not, you couldn't have stopped this"

Olivia put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer into a comforting embrace Ilsa pushed her off and stood up straightening her clothes she looked down at the other woman and offered a weak smile

"Thanks…" though whether she meant it or not she didn't know herself, but she just had to say it.

"I think I know someone we need to talk to Liv"

"Who"

"Lauren Howell" was her cold answer.

***

"Why am I here?" Asked Lauren as she sat in the interview room, Olivia was on the opposite side of the table to her

"We need to talk to you"

"We? who's we?" she asked "You're the only one here"

Then the door opened up and Ilsa stormed through, slamming her hands on the table

"Look we don't have time to play so I'm going to get straight to the point, where is he" Ilsa spoke quickly and with her accent, you could barely understand her.

"What?" Lauren asked, she was starting to get upset

"Where…is….he" Ilsa said slowly

"Why would I know"

Ilsa threw her arms in the air wildly, clearly annoyed

"You paid his bail you know where he is"

Lauren looked scared "How did you know I payed"

Ilsa gave an evil smirk "I didn't, you just told me"

"You tricked me!" Lauren yelled jumping from her chair

"And your pissing me off, hurry up and tell me"

Lauren huffed and looked in the other direction, she'd never tell them what she knew

Ilsa was getting impatient, but she had always been good at stirring people, and she knew just what to say to get this girl riled.

"Tell me, how did it feel" Ilsa's voice was cold and uncaring. the look on her face was one to match, The woman they were talking to however, her face was just confused

"To sleep with a child molester…" the corner of the detectives mouth curled to a smile, this would get her.

"He never hurt her!" Laurens voice was tight and the tears were building

"Is that what you tell yourself at night before you go to sleep?"

Neither of the girls noticed when Olivia slipped out of the room to watch from the window

"Or is it what you say when you wake up next to him?"

Silence

Ilsa threw her arms up again, then put them on her hips

"It always amazes me what the mind can do"

"W-what do you mean"

"What it will let you remember, let you believe, this man was hurting that girl, and you know, but you wont say"

Lauren went silent

"I could say more things to piss you off, but bottom line is you know where he is and we need to find him to bring him to justice for what he's done to that girl"

"He didn't do it why wont you believe me!"

Ilsa moved to the woman, so quick Lauren had to take a step back

"Tell yourself that a thousand different ways, but you know he did, saying he didn't wont change that it happened!" Ilsa shook her head

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Why would I feel guilty?" she asked her arms folded

"He didn't get enough from you so he had to turn to a little girl"

Lauren turned her fist clenched ready to hit the detective, but Ilsa beat her to it, moving closer, inches away from her face

"you want to hit me…hit me…you want to beat me to a bloody pulp, by all means be my guest, but think while your doing it, is a relationship with that bastard worth it all, he used you, he never cared, your just a body to him, there when he wants you, nothing more, he'll never change, if we don't catch him know, he'll hurt another girl…can you live with that " Ilsa was closer know her mouth next to Laurens ear, her breath hot as she spat out the words "Think about it…"

Ilsa walked away and left the woman to her thoughts, she had a lot to think about and Ilsa hopped she would make the right choice, hoped, in the end it was up to Lauren, if Lauren chose to believe in a lie created by a monster they couldn't stop her, but Ilsa hoped she would realise that Andrew had been using her, even if she thought it, he never really cared.

Ilsa leant against the wall near the door, giving Lauren as much time as she needed

"so what happened?" Olivia asked as she saw Ilsa exit the room

"I've enlightened her" Ilsa said snidely

"That's not what I'm talking about"

"Then what?"

Olivia moved to grab Ilas's wrist, as soon as the pressure of Olivia's grasp could be felt a sting of pain shot through her, and Ilsa jerked her arm back

"What happened?" Though Olivia was sure she already knew the answer

Ilsa grabbed her wrists and tried to sooth the pain away "nothing…"

"Did you cut yourself?" Olivia moved closer and placed a hand gently on her shoulder

"You can talk to me, you know that right?"

"Maybe it happened when I punched the wall, maybe during my sleep who knows?"

"You know, but your not going to tell me are you?"

"Draw your own conclusion as to why I have a cut, because your right I wont tell you"

"A cut? you tried to kill yourself" Olivia hissed in a harsh whisper, not wanting anyone else to find out what Ilsa was doing.

"Where is your proof Olivia? How do you know it wasn't an accident or something I wont talk, so stop trying to get me to"

Ilsa stood there, how she spoke her body language it was all cold "You don't want to know what's happened" she said not looking at the other detective

"Not even I do…" she muttered as she walked back into the room.

Lauren was angry, mostly because she was starting to realise what kind of a man Andrew was, angry she didn't see it earlier that she didn't do something, that Ilsa was telling her what she didn't want to hear.

Ilsa walked in and towards the woman, with out any warning Lauren slapped her, Ilsa didn't even flinch, Olivia ran in but Ilsa held out her hand, her expression blank.

Lauren was shaking, the adrenalin pumping through her, the fact she had just assaulted an officer not quite sinking in

"Well? any better?" she asked the shaking woman

Lauren just looked at her, she still needed to get some of the anger out

"Want to hit me again?" Ilsa asked in all seriousness

"What?"

Olivia was thinking the same thing

"I've taken worse many a times before, if you want to go ahead, I wont stop you, and neither will Olivia" Ilsa had a tone to her voice that let Liv know she wasn't to stop whatever was about to play out.

Lauren pushed Ilsa

"Who do you think you are!" she yelled "Trying to ruin our lives!"

A harder shove landed Ilsa against a wall, still she did nothing to stop her

Another slap, the crack against flesh was loud and deafening to Ilsa, but still she took it, she could see it wouldn't last much longer, the hits were getting softer, tears were building it Laurens eyes.

A hard punch and the detectives lip was bleeding, but as the fight had started so had it ended, Lauren Started to cry and Ilsa held her

The woman sobbed, it had finally set in for her, what he had done

Ilsa was stroking her back, rubbing up and down to comfort the crying woman, normally Ilsa hated being touched by someone she didn't know, but she just couldn't help it, guess it's just her nature to help where she can, comfort those who need it, listen to those wanting to talk…

Ilsa continued holding her, saying soothing words, trying to calm her down, slowly the sobs subsided, Lauren sniffed and pulled away from the woman she had moments ago assaulted, her jaw dropped as she noticed the red cheek and the small trail of blood trailing down her chin.

"oh my god…" she whispered "I'm so-"

Ilsa held up her hand and shook her head

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"Are you going to arrest me?"

Ilsa chuckled "If I was going to do anything, you'd have been in cuffs already"

"Why?"

Ilsa let the woman go and walked her back to the chair

"I wasn't lying when I said I've taken worse, this" she said pointing to her bleeding lip

"It's nothing, you needed to vent, I'm glad I was here to help, I just hope you will tell us where he is now"

Lauren wiped her eyes :….Ok.."

Taking a deep breath she looked up at the detective "He's in a hotel, hiding, h-he told me it was so you wouldn't harass him, I-I didn't know he was going to try and kill her.."

"Which hotel Lauren?" Olivia asked leaning on the table

"I-I don't know, he said he'd call when he needed me…guess we know what he'll need me for huh"

Ilsa leant close to Lauren and put her hand on her shoulder an gaze it a soft squeeze

"It's not your fault Lauren, don't blame yourself"

No one said anything and silence was all there was, apart from the sounds of the women breathing

"Will you tell us If he calls you?" Olivia asked

Lauren looked up at the detectives "You'll be the first to know"

Ilsa and Olivia left the room and walked to their squad room

"what the hell why did you let her do that too you?"

Ilsa wiped some of the blood from her lip "It's ok, I knew what I was doing"

Elliot looked up from his desk to see his partner talking to a bleeding newbie

"What happened?" he asked, concern in his voice

Ilsa sighed "Why is everyone asking that I'm fine"

Elliot walked over to her to take a look

"Don't touch me" she warned

"I was just going to have a look at it, see how bad it is" he said

"Ok fair enough, but don't touch me, I mean it Detective Stabler" her voice was convincing, determined, it was a voice that let him know he would regret it if he didn't listen, and so, he went back to his desk and pondered what could have happened

Ilsa didn't say what happened, but that didn't mean Elliot couldn't get the truth out of Olivia.

***

Casey was sitting on her couch trying to trying to read a book, but thoughts of what had happened to the little girl were starting to get to her, she remembered the first thing Olivia had told her when she became the SVU ADA

'_No one can handle the children'_

It was true it never got any easier

Casey was pulled from her own thoughts when she heard a knock at the door

"who could that be…" she asked herself "I'm coming!" she yelled out

Walking up to the door she check her peephole and was a little surprised to who was on the other side, slowly she opened it.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" Said Ilsa, her hands in her pocket

"Can I help you Ilsa?" she asked

"I wanted to apologise again…for today"

Casey noticed the other woman's lip "What happened"

Ilsa shrugged "I got hit…it's nothing"

"Why are you apologising again?" Casey asked moving out of the door way to let Ilsa in "You already did"

Ilsa accepted and slowly walked in, taking in the apartment before her "Nice place Casey"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I….I wanted to make sure you were ok…it's a tough case"

"Yeah I know" she walked back to her couch as she spoke and Ilsa followed, although she sat as far away as she could

"How did you know where I lived?" Casey asked, she never told the new detective

"Woman's intuition" she said with a cheeky smile

Casey let out a small laugh "You followed me?" she asked

"Actually I asked Captain Cragon, he told me"

"So why are you apologising again?"

"I was thinking…after what happened to Anne, that you might blame yourself, and I don't want you too…it really isn't your fault"

Casey was confused to say the least, Ilsa had already apologized to her for saying those mean things, why did she feel the need to do it

"I saw her today…At the hospital" Casey said slowly, recalling what the girl looked like, in a coma, hooked up to a bunch of machines to help keep her alive.

"You ok" Ilsa asked making no attempt to looked at the other woman.

"Ilsa really why are you here"

"I came to…to"

"To what?"

"To make sure you were ok, I don't want you beating yourself up over all of this, and the way you seem to really care, I figured this would get to you…I heard you went to see her, and when you left you were upset, I thought, maybe you could use someone to talk to, it's not good to bottle it up" boy did she know that was the truth.s

Casey sighed, it was getting to her, and she did want to talk about it, a little, though she didn't want to seem weak, everyone needed to talk every now and then.

"Why?" Casey's voice was croaky, she turned to look at the woman next to her

"Why would someone do this"

Ilsa saw the sadness and reached over and ran her hand over the ADA's shoulder, comforting her, she didn't know why, but she moved closer and hugged her.

"I-I don't know…"

It made Ilsa uneasy, to have someone she barely knew so close, but she couldn't help herself, if she could she would help someone anyway she could. Holding the upset woman close, her breathing started to get heavy.

Casey sat there, allowing Ilsa to hold her, though she was confused, seeing as she didn't know Ilsa that well and had no real idea what kind of person she was, from what she had seen Ilsa was kind, but something kept her from opening up, she got uneasy around people, but really seems to care for the victims. She had a temper, but seemed remorseful once she calmed down and cleared her head.

Casey noticed the change in her, felt her body stiffen as she continued to hold her

"You ok?" Casey asked

"yes.." Ilsa answered but her tone gave it away that she wasn't ok

'IF you don't like being close to people, why are you hugging me?" She asked leaning out from the embrace

"You seem like you needed a hug, hugs make me feel better"

"So what really happened to your face?" Casey asked trying to change the subject from Anne, if she kept thinking about the little girl, she'd just upset herself more

"We talked to Lauren today and-"

"She hit you, why? What did you do"

"Why do you assume it's something I did" Ilsa huffed

"She needed to vent, so I let her hit me, I knew it wouldn't hurt and it would be over quick"

"Really?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow

"Well…no but I hoped"

Casey shook her head "So your telling me, if I ever need to vent, I take my anger out on your face?"

"Maybe, depends on my mood, how badly you need to vent…and if you can take me" Ilsa said "I doubt you could" she added smugly

Casey scoffed and gave Ilsa a playful smack on the arm

They didn't say anything, just looked at each other

Ilsa got up "I think I should go…"

"What happened to your wrist?" Casey blurted out

"Got cut" was her blunt reply "See you later Novak" Ilsa said with a smile as she left the apartment

**A/N please Riview they make me smile :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N woot another one, i was on a roll with this one, sitting up late in my room typing in the dark, might be a bit rushed, and again i am sleep deprived, but my mind has been racing wiht where to go wiht this story, and i know you want to know her secret, but i'm thinking about to put it in the story. Might even write another one if i cant put it in this one without making it drag on. Anyway it's late and i need sleep  
Read and enjoy :)**

It was a busy day at the precinct, the room was bustling with people. Ilsa was sitting at her desk, doing her paper work, concentrating the rest of the room disappeared to her, she didn't even notice when someone walked up her and grabbed her shoulder.

Ilsa jumped and spun around to see Fin standing there with a confused look on his face

"Jeez Fin" she said grabbing her chest "Don't scare me" her face was pale and she tried to calm her breathing

"Sorry, there's a call for you"

Ilsa turned back to her desk and picked up the phone

"Couri"

Ilsa pulled the phone away from her ear, Olivia looked over at her friend

"what's going on?"

Ilsa motioned to the other detectives to come over as she put the phone on speaker

"He Called!" they heard the voice cry

"Who?" asked Munch

"Lauren" Ilsa stated

"The one who used your face as a punching bag?" Asked Fin with a smile

Ilsa grunted "yes"

"What do I do Ilsa?" her voice was trembling and you could hear the fear

"What did he say?" Ilsa was calm

"That he wanted me to meet him, that he needed to see me"

"Ok where?"

"H-he didn't say, said he call again soon with the details, said he didn't want anyone to know where he was, what do I do?"

"Lauren" Ilsa called as the rest of the detectives kept quiet, the scared sobs could be heard through the phone "Lauren honey, calm down, when he calls again, call me and tell me, I'll come up with an idea, ok, I promise"

Laurens sobs began to subside, she took a deep breath "Ok, I'll tell you when he calls again…"

The phone was hung up, and Ilsa sighed

"So what are you going to do?" asked Elliot as they walked back to their desks

"I'll come up with something" Ilsa said grabbing her coat

"Where are you going?" Olivia called out

"Going for a visit" and she left without another word.

***

It was quiet in the room, save for the beeping of the machine. Ilsa sat beside the girl, she couldn't believe someone would do this though by know she should have known their were a lot of monsters in the world.

She reached out her hand and grabbed Anne's hand, it was breaking her heart to see her like this. She used her free hand to move some hair from her face. She just looked like she was sleeping.

"Anne, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry, and no matter what, I'll get the man who did this to you".

She settled into the seat next to the hospital bed and pulled out a book or stories, and a plush tiger toy, placing the toy on her bed Ilsa began to read, the book had a few fairy tales in it, after a few had been read she put the book on the bedside table and leaned in to kiss Anne on the forehead.

How she wished she could just wake the girl up…

Ilsa walked out of the room, though tears didn't spill, she still felt the sting of sadness gripping her heart

"Why did you come again?" the familiar voice of Markus Stewart called

Mary was with him holding his hand. She ran her other hand down his arm

"Excuse him, it's been…it's been hard"

They looked like hell, but that was to be expected, Ilsa didn't think she'd be welcome there, didn't expect them to be happy to see her, but at lest they hadn't yelled or threatened her…yet…

"Why did you come here again? You keep visiting, why?" Mary asked he voice croaky, most likely she had been crying.

"I wanted to see if there had been a change, I don't know if she can hear us, and it's probably stupid, but I thought a story might be nice…"

Mary let go of her husband and walked to the detective, placing a hand gently on her shoulder she smiled "I don't think it's stupid, it's sweet"

"I keep thinking 'what if it was my child in there' and if it were, this it what I would do"

Mary looked at the young woman, surprised "You have a child?"

Ilsa looked at her watch, it was time to get back to work, she looked through the door again to the girl.

"Sorry I have to go" and she turned and walked away, she had carefully avoided yet another personal subject she didn't want to talk about, well not carefully but avoided nonetheless.

***

Elliot leaned back in his chair "So tell us Liv, how much do you know about Ilsa?"

Olivia looked over at him "That's she's from Australia, a nice person but secretive, became a detective recently"

Fin scoffed "Nice person, girls been cold since she got here"

"You have to get to know her first, after that she's one of the nicest people, and a loyal friend" Olivia said "If you want to know more ask her, it's not my place to talk about her business"

"How does she know Cragen?"

"Elliot!?" Olivia called out "you want to know ask her, and she'll tell you, or not, it's her choice"

"Not even a little?"

A paper ball was thrown at his head, again his attempt to get info from Olivia had failed, again, maybe it was time to talk to her, but for know she was 'out' and there was still work to be done on other cases.

Ilsa walked back in and draped her coat over a hanger, and put it away, getting a drink she walked to her desk and sat down, she had been there long enough she had been given more cases, she began sifting through what had to be done.

While she waited for Lauren to call again

***

The day was going on, one minute you looked at the clock it's 10:00 am next thing 2pm, Ilsa jumped up and walked to Captain Cragen office

"Hey" she said opening the door

"Ilsa, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, it's what I can do for you"

Donald looked up from his desk, confused.

"Have you had lunch?"

"No, why?" he said putting his pen down

"I'm taking you out lets go" Ilsa gave him no time to answer before she moved to his side and pulled him to his feet and out of his door.

The other detectives gave the two quizzical looks as they threw the door open, Ilsa was straight for her coat, putting it on when Don walked up behind her, helping her put it on

"I don't think it's such a good idea know"

"Why because we work together? It's just lunch between two friends Donny" she said as she moved and grabbed her keys and everything else she needed.

"Besides" she said loudly with a smirk on her face "It wont get personal till later"

Don rolled his eyes and gave her a playful push out of the door and away from the others, walking down the corridors she linked arms with Donald and they left for lunch.

Munch looked at the others

"No" said Olivia

"I didn't say anything" He said raising his arms above his head to proclaim his innocents.

"You were going to say there is something going on between them"

It was true, he was, and Fin and Elliot were thinking the same things

"Well come on Liv, 'Donny'" Fin said "Not something Capt gets called everyday"

"Their friends" she stated

"Well were friends with him too, and I don't call him that"

Olivia sighed "Look nothing is going on, she was joking about it getting personal, she was being funny"

The boys nodded, but still, it was odd to see how close those to seemed, maybe there was something going on, it is a possibility.

***

Ilsa sat at a small table across from Donald, she had chosen a small restaurant for lunch, she had had smile on her face since she left the precinct

"What are you so happy about?" Don asked putting the menu down and leaning back in the chair

"I don't know, I'm just happy"

"it wasn't funny you know, what you said before"

Ilsa chuckled "Yes it was, you know I was joking"

"Yes I do, but they don't"

Ilsa's grin faded to a small smile "So? Let them think want they want, we know the truth, and that's all that matters"

Their food came and they ate, talking about random things and reminiscing.

"So how is it going, I mean with the others?"

"Olivia's great, we knew each other before all of this, she's a good friend"

"And everyone else"

"Novak's nice, I guess, you know…for a lawyer"

Cragen laughed

"No she's nice, I think we could be friends…maybe"

"what about the guys?"

Ilsa didn't answer, she still wasn't comfortable around them.

"I'm trying, you know I don't trust men"

"Your trust me" he pointed out

Ilsa didn't look him in the eyes, instead looking at the table head hung

"It's complicated…" she said softly "You were there, you understand to a point, I just don't feel up to talking to them about it"

Donald didn't know what to say, it was a complicated situation. Ilsa was a fragile person, and he didn't want to upset her.

"I guess" Ilsa said after what seemed like an age "If you can trust them, I can try, but don't expect too much" she warned "I don't know any of them that well, except Liv"

Cragen smiled, it made him happy that she at least willing to try, a lot of people would shut themselves off, though he suspected that she had tried, he was so happy that someone had changed her mind.

"So tell me what happened"

Ilsa looked around the room "What? Did I do something?"

He raised an eyebrow and nodded to her wrist, which was covered by a bandage, and the bracelet Anne had given her

Ilsa moved her hand, attempting to hide it

"I though you were done with this" Dons voice wasn't hurtful or mean, he was calm, and concerned for her safety.

"Don don't…please" Ilsa begged

"I don't understand why you couldn't come to me, you know I'm here to help"

He reached out and touched her hand, she looked up a sad smile on her face

"I know…I just"

Don pulled his hand back "It's complicated?" he asked, all she could do was nod

Donald Cragen got up from his chair "Come on, lets head back, who knows what there thinking already"

"We could wait a little while longer and see what they think then" she said with a goofy grin

"No" Cragen snapped quickly "It's bad enough, I don't want you making it worse, the weird things to say will just make them think the worst"

"Or…the best I mean come on" she said Giving him a sly wink

"Ilsa" Don said laughing "Stop it, I mean it"

"Ok, Ok" she said, surrendering

"Why is everything a joke to you?" he asked

Ilsa thought about it, carefully contemplating "Not everything is a joke to me, but if you cant learn to laugh in life, where would we be?"

***

It was 3:30 when they got back to the precinct Ilsa was smiling and laughing, something the other detectives had rarely seen her do, Parting as they walked in Captain Cragen went into his office, glad to see Ilsa in a happy mood, or happier then she had walked over to her co-workers, and their ADA

"G'day Novak, what's up?"

Casey didn't say anything at firs but smiled slightly "Say that again" she said

Ilsa looked confused "what's up…" she ventured

The redhead shook her head "no the other thing"

With a smile Ilsa did as she was asked "G'day"

"That's the first Aussie thing I've heard you say"

"And what's everything else gibberish? Everything I say has an accent to it"

A small bout of laughter came from the others

"Anyway I'm here to see if you have anything on Andrew"

Ilsa thought about playing a game, of dragging out this convocation for whatever reason, maybe for a laugh at how people react. But remembering how sad Casey had been, and that she had been the one to hold her and try make it better, Ilsa decided against it, after all that, she didn't feel like playing some stupid game, Casey hadn't done anything to warrant it.

"Well yes and no"

"What do you mean" Casey groaned

"Well the good news or bad news first"

"Give me the good news"

"We know he's still around and that he'll make an appearance soon"

Casey nodded "And the bad news?"

"We don't know where or when, or even where he is now"

Casey's face dropped

"but" Ilsa said quickly before anything else could be said "We might be able to find him, he contacted Lauren"

"The woman who used your as target practise" Casey said with a smirk

Ilsa groan "Yes…that one, anyway she'll call when he gives her the details of where to meet, I'll come up with a plan, we'll get him for Attempted Murder as well as the rest of the charges"

Everyone looked at her

"You've thought this out haven't you" Elliot said

Ilsa shrugged with a smile on her face "I have my moments"

Casey got her brief case and coat and headed to leave, turning at the door she called back "Can I talk to you for a second Ilsa?"

Ilsa nodded and walked over to the ADA, they continued walking until they were at the elevator "Thank you, for the other night…" Casey said avoiding eye contact as she pushed the button

Ilsa smiled "Anytime Novak, I'm here if you need to talk, about anything" Ilsa slipped a piece of paper into Casey's pocket as she walked off.

Casey walked into the elevator, she was the only one in there, hitting the button to her floor she reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper, unfolding it she found a number written on it 'anytime you need to talk- Ilsa' was scribbled above it. Casey smiled again as she slipped the paper back into her pocket, Maybe there was hope for the new detective after all…

**A/N If you read please reiview, they keep me going, and make me smile :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N i have a habit of finishing these right as i go to bed, anyway ready to go on to the next chapter tomorrow when i get home from work, i like this one, then again i like all my chapters, i hope this is good, i know I'm not the best writer but i am trying, i was on a typing spree wiht this, ideas just kept coming, so Read and Enjoy :)**

Casey was finish up work for the day, she had a briefcase full of folder, work to do at home, it was going to be along night. She sighed, she didn't really feel like doing more work right now.

She reached for the crumbled piece of paper in her pocket, she grabbed the phone on her desk and dialled.

It began to ring, and she wasn't quiet sure if she wanted Ilsa to answer or not, she didn't really know why, but she wanted to get to know the detective better

The phone kept ringing _'Maybe she's busy..' _Casey thought

"Couri"

Casey giggled "That's how you answer your phone?"

Ilsa knew who it was, she had checked her caller ID

"Yes, and you do the same, though I assume you say 'Novak' not Couri"

Casey chuckled and sat on the edge of her desk

"So whats up Novak?" Ilsa asked

She could hear odd noises coming from the phone, where was she

"Nothing, just heading home, I was wandering…" she paused

"Hang on a second"

Casey nodded, but she didn't know why considering no one could see her

"No…I said no"

Casey could still hear Ilsa's voice

"SAM!" she heard the Australian yell

"What are you doing?" Asked Casey

Ilsa sighed into the phone "Shopping…"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, I do need food to live, and I don't feel like living of the scraps in my fridge photosynthesis "

Casey was enjoying talking to the detective about something other then work

"I'd like to do something tonight but I'm going to be busy for a while, why not see if the other want to go for a drink"

"How do you know I wanted to do something besides work?"

"You called me, and it's not about work, what else could it be?"

"I could be telling you your fired"

Ilsa didn't answer

Casey felt a little bad "I'm sorry I was only-"

"You wouldn't call to tell me that" Ilsa said quickly "Donald would tell me himself"

"Oi, what are you doing" she heard Ilsa yell, the another deep sigh

"Honey, going out sounds so good right now, but I cant"

"Spending time with your boyfriend?" Casey teased

Ilsa just chuckled "You know what they say about assuming Novak, he's not my boyfriend, but yes I will be spending time with him, call me later if you want" she heard a crash and an angry groan "Gotta go" and then the click of the phone being hung up.

Ilsa may have been odd, but she had a good point, Casey had been wanting to see more of the detective, but a night out with friends might not be so bad.

***

It was late Ilsa sat in bed, the faint glow of an ember could be seen in the dark room she breathed out a puff of smoke and sighed happily, the familiar aroma filling the room, though she would pass it of as incense or deny it all together…After all, an officer who smokes pot is not really a good thing.

Her phone rang and she was slow to pick it up

"Hey Novak what's up?"

"Aren't you meant to be asleep?" Asked Casey

"Aren't you?" retorted Ilsa

Casey laughed, she had been home for a while, doing some work and she just decided to call, even though it was late.

"Did you end up going out?"

"Yeah it was fun" Casey the realised they hadn't even throught to invite Ilsa "I'm sorry, did you want to come tonight, I didn't even think about it-"

"Hey Novak" Ilsa cut her off "it's fine, I'm the one who suggested it, remember? Besides I'm used to not being invited, glad you guys had fun"

"Hey how did you know it was me calling"

"Caller Id stupid" Ilsa said, she was, well, a little stoned

"But you don't have my number"

"I have my ways"

Casey could tell Ilsa had a smirk on her face. "mhmm"

"ok ok, Olivia gave it to me, in case I needed to talk to you about a case or something"

"I knew I'd get the truth from you"

"Your detective skills are so great, but I'd stick to the paper work if I were you"

Casey scoffed

"So why did you call me?" Ilsa asked, before taking another hit "wait let me guess 'you don't know' am I right?"

Casey didn't answer, it was the truth, she didn't know why she had wanted to call, she just wanted too

"It's ok, I have that effect on people"

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight"

Ilsa smiled "I uh, I have something to help me" she said looking at her hand and trying not to laugh

"Your boyfriend" she said

Ilsa laughed "No…not quite"

'_what would she do if she knew'_

Ilsa took another hit, and started to cough, bad, trying to breath, damn what will Casey do

"Hey you ok? What's wrong?"

"uh-huh" Ilsa coughed "Just choking, no big deal" Getting her breathing under control she stopped coughing "I think you should get some sleep"

"You should too Ilsa"

Ilsa scoffed, though not in an unkind way "I don't sleep much, never have"

It was quiet, only each others breathing could be heard.

"Goodnight" Said Ilsa

Casey smiled "Goodnight"

And they hung up, Ilsa snuggled into bed, having finished her bout of illegal activities for the night, The marijuana helped, she didn't go spaced brained like some people, didn't get paranoid, it calmed her, and helped her get to sleep, hell it wasn't the worst drug she had ever tried, she had given it up for a time, but every now and then it helped calm her down. She didn't do it in front of anybody, didn't let anyone know, she kept her secrets exactly that, a secret.

***

"G'day poppet's" Ilsa hollered as she waltzed into the room

"Poppet's?" asked Olivia "you seem cheerful today"

"And indeed I am my good friend" Ilsa said cheerfully.

"Hey I've got a question for you Ilsa"

The happy Australian turned and looked at Elliot still smiling

"What's up with the tattoo?"

She moved her hand, showing off the ink which adorned her skin "You like?" she asked

Elliot didn't answer right away, he shrugged his shoulder "It's ok, are you Christian?" he asked

Ilsa shook her head as she hung her coat over the back of her chair "nope"

"Catholic?"

Ilsa scrunched her face as she thought "Nope, I don't have a 'set' religion"

"What does that mean?" Elliot asked leaning forward in his chair

"It's…complicated and hard to explain" She said as she walked back to get a cup of coffee, taking the first sip she pulled a face and looked at the cup licking her lips, determining if she liked the taste of not.

"This is horrible stuff" she said taking another drink

"Then why are you still drinking it?" Fin

Ilsa smiled a big, bright smile "Because I cant be bothered making anymore" she poked she tongue out at Fin playfully.

"Why did you want to know about my Tattoo Elliot?" asked Ilsa as she sat down at her desk and pulled out the paperwork she needed to do.

"Just curious"

No one said anything for a few minutes, working, going about their daily routines.

"So Ilsa" Olivia began to ask

"Ok, you know what" Ilsa said, she didn't mean it to sound snappy or anything, though that was how it sounded.

"Since no work is going to get done with all these questions being asked were going to play a little game, you can each ask me one question, and then I can ask you one, though if I will answer is yet to be determined, so what do you say?"

"Ok, why not" Said Elliot

"Do we want to invite Casey to our little game?" Ilsa asked

"Invite me to what game?" Asked Casey as she walked in

"Ah, speak of the devil" Ilsa said with a smile "Ok time to start, Olivia you first"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Olivia asked with a cheeky grin, earning a chuckle from the others

"Do you?" Ilsa asked with a cheeky grin of her own "Ok, no I don't, would it surprise you if I said I don't like guys that much?"

Before Olivia could answer Ilsa moved on "John!" she yelled out "Ask away"

"Why did you join SVU?"

"To help people, because I know what it's like to be denied any kind of help" her voice sombre "I don't have a question for you yet John, but I will have one I promise, until then next, Odafin Tutuola"

"Nah girl, I'm not going to play"

"Well ok, you can ask another time and until then I won't ask a question?"

"Your turn Elliot" Ilsa said turning her chair to look at Elliot as his desk

"Ok, Tell me about the tattoo"

"Ok, I got it when I was young, seemed like a good idea, and then I got some more, Do you have any?"

Elliot smiled "Yeah, show me yours I'll show you mine" he said with a small smile playing across his face

Ilsa smiled "well ok, but I have to remove a few pieces of clothing"

Their eyes shot open as Ilsa moved to the buttons of her shirt

"No!" Elliot called "That's ok"

Ilsa stopped and looked confused "It's ok I only have to take my top off"

The looks in their faces let her know they did not want her taking anything off"Ok, but I think everyone will get to see these tattoos sooner or later, anyway Casey, last one"

Casey chuckled; it was, interesting seeing this more playful side of Ilsa.

"Ok, what really happened to your wrist?"

Everyone stopped and looked at the young detective, she smile on her face still there

"It got cut" the grin on her faced changed to a sly smile "Now my question, what are you doing tonight?"

Casey was confused "uh…nothing" she said

"Good, you're going out with me tonight" said Ilsa turning in her chair to get back to work

"What?" The attorney asked "What if I had plans"

"Well one, you just said you aren't doing anything, and two, if you go out with me it'll be fun so you choose" Ilsa swung in her chair and put her hands on her lap "A night at home, alone and doing paper work…or a night out with me, and don't worry, I wont bite, unless you ask me nicely" Ilsa winked with a sly smirk on her face.

Casey didn't know how to answer, did Ilsa really just ask her out, in front of everyone

"If anyone else wants to come there welcome, I don't mind"

Casey turned Olivia and looked at her, silently asking her to come

"I will" Olivia said from her desk

"Sweet, girls night out" Ilsa called

"So what are we going to do"

Ilsa shrugged, not turning to face them "Doesn't bother me, but I don't want to go out and get smashed, but perhaps we can get to know each other more over drinks, or maybe dinner"

"Get to know each other? wasn't that the point of the game?" Asked Casey

"Honey, you can't really get to know someone by asking just one question, now why are you here?"

"I thought only one question"

"That was a game, this is work, why are you here?"

"We need to catch Andrew, any word?"

Ilsa got up from her desk and grabbed her coat "No, but lets go to his place and see what we can find" and she left the room.

Only to walk back in a few moments later "I meant for someone to come with me, who's up for it?"

***

Ilsa, Elliot and Olivia walked into Andrews house seeing he had left quite a lot behind when he ran

"No computer" Said Elliot as they journeyed through the rooms

"Maybe he took it with him" Called Ilsa from the kitchen, opening cupboard, seeing what was inside.

There was still some food in them, cans of soup, packets of chips, biscuits and lollies. Ilsa shook her head but went on searching in the kitchen going over everything, every nook and cranny.

"Oh my god" Elliot and Olivia heard Ilsa say from the kitchen, they walked in slowly

"Did you find something?" Olivia asked as she walked behind Ilsa

"There is actually food in his fridge" she said, Olivia and Elliot looked at each other

"So?" they asked together

"I don't know…I expected to find a mouldy sock with cheese in it"

The two detectives looked at the Australian then at each other

"A sock?" Elliot asked

"With cheese?" Olivia added

Ilsa shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the kitchen and found her way to his bedroom.

"Did we find his collection?" she asked and the three of them walked into the room

"Collection of what?" Elliot asked as they looked around the room

It was big, his bed was pushed against the wall so he could see the door if he lay on it, a table on each side, a closet and a tv

"Who needs TV in their room anyway?" Ilsa asked as she looked under the bed

"What are you looking for?" Olivia asked

"He kept mementoes, now we have to figure out where he hid them"

"You really think he would have kept something?" Elliot asked

"I know he did, he would have wanted to relive the feeling, you know this too Elliot"

Elliot nodded he knew he would have kept something.

"Nothing" Ilsa sighed as she walked out of the bedroom, she and the others went through the house, but they couldn't find anything, if he kept something, he might have taken it with him

"He would not have taken it" Ilsa stated "he wouldn't risk being caught with it on him"

Ilsa's searching led her into the backyard of Andrews house, She looked around, a few chairs a table, even a barbeque, a small shed.

"what about it there?" she asked point to the shed

They headed over, it wasn't locked so they opened the door with a loud screech

"Maybe we'll find some oil for the door" Ilsa joked

They rummaged through but to no avail, they found old clothes and boxes filled with junk collected over the years. Ilsa got down and opened one box

"I found one collection" she said reaching into it.

Elliot and Olivia turned around to see Ilsa holding a porn movie in her hand

"Quite a collection" she said pulling them out to see what was at the bottom.

"Some of this is hardcore stuff I mean who watches this kind of stuff" she said sifting through them Olivia and Elliot smiled, letting a small chuckle out as they watched her expression change with each title she read.

"I think I have this one" she said looking at the last cover, examine it and then tossing the last onto the floor, Elliot didn't say anything but Olivia shook her head "Yup I have that one"

"Be serious Ilsa"

"Who said I was joking?" she said as she got off the dirty floor of the shed.

"Hey what if he filmed what he did, and then bought some porn, got rid of the porn and put his movie in the cover?" Ilsa asked stretching her muscles "it's far fetched I admit, but some people do do it"

Olivia and Elliot sighed "Guess we should take the box" he said

"Boxes honey" Ilsa said pulling up another box and opening it "How much porn…does..."

"Ilsa what's wrong?" asked Olivia looking through some other boxes

"I don't have this kind of stuff in my collection" she said holding up photo of a child

Elliot and Olivia's faces dropped as they looked at the picture.

"This stuff is nasty" Ilsa said putting the box down and looking through it, tones of pictures filled the box, all disturbing beyond words.

"Think we can get him now? got him on possession of kiddie porn"

The three detectives pulled the boxes out of the shed

"Do we have evidence bags big enough for this?" Ilsa asked

"This isn't the time Ilsa" Elliot said

Ilsa wasn't listening; she had stopped and was staring at something as the others made their way to the cars.

"Did he have a dog?" Ilsa called to them

"What?" He yelled

"Look at this" she said putting the box on the ground and crouching to examine the grass.

"What about it?"

Ilsa looked up at Elliot "It's been disturbed" she said running into the shed and pulling out a shovel she plunged it into the ground and began to dig, letting out grunts as she pushed it into the dirt and flung the it away

"What is she doing?" asked Olivia as she walked back, Elliot just shrugged

"She thinks there's something funny about the ground"

"Ilsa, what are you doing?"

Ilsa just threw the shovel aside and go onto her knees, leaning forward she dug with her bare hands tossing clumps of dirt out of her way. Pulling up another pile her hands hit something; she smiled up at the detectives

"Bingo"

She reached into the hole she had dug and pulled out another box, though not a cardboard one, a wooden chest "Well shiver me timbers" Ilsa said as she pulled it out and put it on the ground beside her, catching her breath she went to open the box, only to see it was locked, well one way to fix that, She got up and grabbed the shovel, jabbing it into the lock with a loud clang, she hit it again and again until the lock broke.

Opening it she saw the pictures, disgusting pictures that would make you sick, the depraved acts seen in them tore at the detectives hearts, and Ilsa felt like knocking on every door in New York until she found Andrew and then she'd beat the crap of him. She slammed the lid shut, picked up the chest and walked back to her car, And then they drove, silently back to the precinct to show what they had found, to see if anyone had heard anything from Lauren, and hopefully to catch the sick twisted bastard who had done these horrible acts.

Ilsa was sitting at her desk, they had gone through quite a few pictures and had forgotten her idea of the hidden tapes, the tapes had been hidden, but in a different box, not in a movie cover.

Ilsa ran her hands over her face and sighed

"You want to know something?" Asked Olivia

Ilsa nodded and let out a low groan

"It never gets easier, so think…think if this is really what you want to do"

Ilsa spun around in her chair "It is, I can handle it really, its not just the case it's…other stuff as well"

Olivia opened her mouth to talk again, but quickly closed when she heard the phone ring

"Detective Couri" Ilsa said as she picked up the phone quickly.

"OK, come in and talk to me I have a plan" and she hung up, a smile on her face

Olivia raised and eyebrow, indicating she wanted to know who it was

"That was Lauren, Looks like Andrew wants a little fun tonight, I told Lauren to come and meet me here, I've thought of a plan"

Ilsa picked up the phone again and dialled

"Novak, Sex Crimes"

"Yeah and you make fun of how I answer my phone"

"Ilsa, to what do I owe the pleasure"

Ilsa chuckled "Pleasure? Flattery will get you everywhere Novak I called to let you know I have to cancel out date tonight"

"Date we don't have a date" Casey said, quickly

"Well fine, and here I was thinking it meant more to you"

"Ilsa I'm-"

"Kidding Novak" Ilsa said with a big smile on her face "I was talking about Olivia you and myself, drink or dinner, or whatever we were going to do"

"I hope you have a good reason for cancelling"

"Don't I always?" Ilsa asked, Casey could tell she had a smirk on her face "Well you don't know me that well yet, but I always have a reason"

"So what is it?" Casey asked leaning back in her chair

"Lauren called, we might have found Andrew"

"Really?" Casey asked sitting forward, happy to hear they were getting somewhere

"Yes, she's going to come around to help us with a plan to catch him"

"And this plan would be?"

"Well lest just say, it involves… a detective, a hotel and you can fill in the blanks hun"

And she hung up, leaving Casey to wander what her plan was, but although that was going through her mind, so was the fact that Ilsa had asked her out that night, she had been thinking about it for a while, did she mean it just have friends? she must have if she said Olivia could some along, was Ilsa….that way? she had been saying things to make it seem so, but she may have just been having fun…gah

'_Who knows what is going though that crazy woman's head'. _Casey thought as she got back to work…

**A/N and as all ways If you Read please review, it'll make me happy :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N after such nice reviews i sat up late again trying to finish this chapter so i hope you all enjoy. Now i'll tell you now is some swearing, not a whole lot but i feel i should say it anyway, hope it's good and that you like it. Will start working to the next chapter soon.**

It was late, the room of the hotel was not terribly busy, but people still came and left a lot of them pros with their clients, it was a sleazy hotel, people came simply so they could sleep with some person they picked up off the street, or maybe a bar who knows.

Andrew walked in, looking around to see if he could find Lauren, he had told her to meet him, but to wear a disguise so no one else would notice. She told him she would be wearing a black jacket and fedora and a pair of dark blue jeans. He looked, scanning the crowd. He had called her simply because he wanted the same thing everyone else was here for…sex…that was all it was, he wanted it and if Lauren wouldn't give it to him, he would find someone else.

Again he scanned, not seeing anyone wearing the right outfit, getting frustrated he went to the 'receptionist'

He asked if the man had seen a woman fitting the description, and to his luck he was point in the direction of a person, sitting in a chair reading a magazine, Andrew licked his lips and made his way over.

"Are you sure this will work?" Asked Olivia, she was sitting in the hotel with Elliot, just watching in case anything went wrong

"I think we can trust Ilsa, it seems like a good plan" Elliot replied as he watched Andrew make his way across the room, to the woman sitting in the chair. "He's moving"

Andrew walked up and in a sly voice he leant in and whispered huskily in the woman's ear "Hey baby, want to go up to my room"

The magazine was slowly closed and placed on the table as she got up and turned around

"That's detective to you"

Andrews face dropped, standing before him was none other then Ilsa Couri, with a cocky smirk on her face

"And I don't think you can afford me"

Ilsa reached behind her and pulled out her hand cuffs

"Andrew Stewart you are under arrest, you have the right to-"

"I know my rights!" he yelled

The people around the room all turned and looked towards the man being led out of the door and put in the back of a car.

"How did you know he'd fall for it?" Asked Elliot

"He's a man" She said blankly "that and he was to busy thinking about getting lucky, he didn't bother to think maybe the cops would find out, what a dumb ass" She said as she got into the car and drove off through the night, back to the precinct.

***

"It's not my fault" Andrew said, his voice sounded sad, but his eyes looked anything but

"It's not your fault you wanted sex?" Ilsa asked playing confused.

"No, what I did you Anne"

"Oh I'll tell you what you did, you sexually abused her, then you shot her!" Ilsa was not in the mood to take shit from him "Did you ever think, this is wrong and I shouldn't be doing this?"

"No, I couldn't control myself"

"Oh bullshit" Ilsa yelled angrily

Elliot and Cragen were a the window, watching.

"Ilsa's not in a good mood?" Asked Elliot to Cragen

"I think she's happy we caught him, but mad he's trying to make excuses"

In the interrogation room Andrew was trying to convince the woman he was sorry, he didn't mean to, it wasn't his fault, and any other things he could think of.

His Lawyer Trevor walked in

"My client will not answer anymore questions" he said as he strutted into the room

"He can if he wants too" Ilsa said, clearly unimpressed and not even trying to hide it

"So tell me, did you not once think, while she was crying and screaming for you to stop, this is wrong?"

Trevor went to say something, most likely to yell at the young detective, until he was silenced by Andrew

"I thought it was normal"

Ilsa's face was angry, she didn't even need to ask 'how the hell can you think that' it was clear those were her next words

"My Father abused me"

"Bullshit!" Ilsa yelled slamming her hands on the table "You don't know a thing about what it's like to be abused"

"It's true; I've just never admitted it to myself or anyone until now"

Ilsa ran her hand down her face, taking a deep breath before she said, or did something she would regret.

"Everyone knows that abused children will always become abusers" Trevor said, as if it were some great truth "And we won't answer anymore questions"

Ilsa walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her

"Can you believe this crap he's spewing!" she said through gritted teeth

"It might be true" Said Cragen

"You think that?" she snapped, taking another deep breath to calm herself

"No, but we need to find out, look into it"

"Fucking Lawyer…" she mumbled under her breath

"What?" Asked Elliot as Ilsa pushed past him

"That Lawyer, he's a dick, and what he said is a steaming load of crap"

"It is true though, some abused kids become abusers"

"Yeah Elliot, but not every abused kid become one, hell normal people who weren't abused become ones too" She huffed "I mean hell" she paused taking a breath "I didn't turn into one"

Ilsa walked out of the room before anything more could be said.

"What does she mean?" asked Elliot

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet" said Donald as he walked away.

Ilsa sat down at her desk, flopping into the chair, Fin and Munch had gone home already

Letting out a frustrated groan she slammed her head onto her desk with a thud

"What are you doing?" cried Casey as she walked into the room

Ilsa just grumbled

"Your not at all concerned?" Casey said to Olivia who was sitting at her desk like nothing was going on

"No" Olivia got up and stood next to Casey, they both watched as Ilsa continued to mumble to herself, head still on the table.

"I've known her a long time, I don't like it, but it's better then her hurting someone else, it's best to just leave it too her, sometimes we all feel like doing it"

Casey walked over and put her hand on Ilsa's shoulder. She didn't move

"Hi Casey…" she said gloomily

"You ok?"

"mmm" Ilsa groaned "Why are you here?"

"To see if you caught him"

Ilsa growled at the mention of Andrew She scoffed "No, god I hate lawyers" she said angrily as she sat up from the desk.

Casey cleared her throat

"His lawyer is playing the 'I was abused card'"

"How do you know it's not true?" Asked Casey, though she had her doubts

"Call it gut feeling, but don't worry I know I haven't been here long enough to trust it" her voice was sarcastic, she was not really in the mood to argue, so she did what she thought was the best.

"Ilsa-" Casey started

"I'll talk to Markus in the morning" Ilsa said getting up and heading to the door

"Where are you going?" Cragen yelled

"Home" Ilsa called from the hall as she disappeared out of the room

Casey shook her head

"Consider it her being nice" Said Olivia

"What do you mean?"

"From what I've heard when she gets like, this she gets angry, so by walking away she saved you a fight"

"Where did you hear this" Asked Casey

"Other cops she's worked with, she got angry, they didn't leave her alone, and a fight happened, though not a lot were violent"

"Not a lot?" Casey questioned

"Well there have been some rumours but nothing solid"

"So she'll get physically violent if anyone says something to upset her?"

"Don't worry; she's no worse then Elliot"

***

Casey was walking to her car when she noticed a figure sitting in the car park, on closer inspection she found it was Ilsa, she walked up and smiled

"Hey Ilsa"

Ilsa looked up and gave a weak smile "I'm sorry"

"For what? You didn't do anything" Casey asked

"I was getting snippy"

"Your angry, it's understandable"

"Yeah I was….am…" Ilsa shook her head "Anyway I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"But Ilsa you didn't"

"But I would have…" Ilsa said sadly

It was quiet after that; Ilsa got up off the ground and dusted herself off

"Want to get out of here?" Ilsa asked out of the blue

"What?"

"It's not too late; we can grab something to eat or a drink, if you want too"

Casey began trying to think of an excuse, anything so that she wouldn't have to go out with her, Ilsa must have guess as much

"You can say no Novak it won't offend me"

"Uh-"

"OH so you don't, why huh?" Ilsa said putting her hand on her hips "You to good for me or something that it? Or Lawyers and Detectives cant have drink, what is it?"

Casey stood, shocked, words not coming, the look on the other woman face scaring her

Ilsa broke out into a smile and laughed "The look on your face" She wiped a tear from her eye "oh man, I am joking ok" Ilsa put her hands up in mock surrender "heh, just having some fun, so do you want to go out or not?" Ilsa was still chuckling a bit, the look on Casey face having been hilarious to her.

It stated to sink in to Casey that Ilsa had just been joking and in fact wasn't upset by her not making a decision.

"You're not funny" she said, not cracking a smile

"You kidding Novak? I'm hilarious"

Casey sighed, it was hard to stay mad at her for some reason, and a drink and some food did sound nice, even if it was with a woman who appeared to have server mental problems

"Ok let's go get a drink"

"I'm buying" Ilsa said as they walked to her car

"Such a gentleman" she said as Ilsa opened the door for her

"Of course, couldn't you tell by my hat" she said tipping it

"Isn't that a girl's hat?" Casey asked as she buckled up her seat belt and started the car

"Nope, it was my great-grandfathers" Ilsa said looking out the window as they drove off

***

They arrived at a bar, it wasn't to busy or too loud, there was music playing and people laughing and having a good time

They opened the door and took a seat at the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" asked the bartender

"Whiskey" Casey said and Ilsa just looked as she raised an eyebrow, She was given a look from Casey that said 'what'

"Got any Coopers?" Asked Ilsa, and the bartender gave her a look that said she was crazy

Ilsa smiled, shook her head and sighed "Anything light then"

They got there drinks, as Casey swallowed nearly half the drink in one go, Ilsa took a sip and put the bottle back on the counter

Ilsa looked at Casey and smiled "I don't chug drinks, if I drink it too quickly it'll make me sick"

"Sensitive stomach?" Asked Casey before she ordered another drink

"Not really, I cant eat pretty much anything, I guess it's only with alcohol"

Ilsa was bouncing slightly to the music playing around them

"You like this song"

Ilsa shrugged "I like Celine Dion"

Casey bit her lip and nodded, it didn't escape Ilsa's attention "You can laugh I don't mind I just love her songs"

"Can you sing?" Casey asked taking another drink

Ilsa picked up her bottle and nodded "kinda, I'm sure I'm not as good as her but I'm ok"

"Show me" Casey demeaned

"Not tonight honey they don't have karaoke here"

Casey pouted

"Not going to work hun, I'm immune to pouting and puppy dog eyes"

"So Novak" Ilsa said staring straight ahead "Why did you agree to come out with me?"

"Why do you keep calling me Novak?" she asked

"It's your name isn't it"

"N-" Casey was about to answer but it would sound stupid saying Novak wasn't her name

"I got you on a technicality, if it bothers you I wont call you it anymore" Ilsa smiled as she turned, Casey couldn't help but think she looked pretty when she smiled

"So 'Casey'" Ilsa put an emphases on her name "Why did you agree to come out"

"We'll I didn't have anything else to do"

"Your kidding right?" Ilsa asked disbelievingly "A beautiful young woman like yourself and you don't have a date, or a boyfriend"

Casey smiled "Not at the moment and you cant be much older then me"

"Well maybe not that much but-"

"Your more 'experienced'?" Asked Casey with a smile

"Oh haha" Ilsa said trying not to smile "I am more experienced in some things then you, and less in others" she said knowingly

"Ok well what about you Ilsa? Don't you have someone?" Casey asked pushing the empty glass aside

"Oh heaven no" Ilsa said.

she then finished off her drink and pushed it away "haven't had one for a long time"

"When was your last relationship?" Asked Casey pushing for more information

"Oh…well I can't say I recently got out of a long term one… it's been about 3 years"

Casey stared not knowing what to say

"I haven't dated since"

"What happened?" asked Casey moving closer, the expression on Ilsa's face went sombre as she looked ahead at the bar

"It…It didn't end so well, and I" She took a deep breath "I was heart broken, haven't dated since"

"I'm sorry" Casey said reaching out and rubbing her arm

"Don't be, it's not your fault I screwed up"

"What makes you think you did something wrong?"

"Casey…I know I did something wrong and I know what that something was, I just wish I knew what else I did"

"So what did you do when he left?"

"I was sad for a while, and by a while I mean a few days then I realised it was my fault" Ilsa took another deep breath "Just wish she would have talked to me…" she said quietly

Casey didn't say anything, _'did she just say what I thought she said?'_

" I know how you feel, I had to leave a relationship but i-"

"You don't have to tell me Casey"

Ilsa looked at Casey and smiled

"So why did you join SVU" Casey asked

"To help the victims you?"

"I got put into it, I wanted straight homicide"

"Ah all the glory none of the live victims" Ilsa said

"Well yeah" Casey said looking away, thinking of it now she was happy she had stayed, getting justice for the victims was great.

"So when did you lose your innocence" Ilsa asked with a playful smile

"Wha? I uh?"

Ilsa giggled "I mean in the job, not your virginity, we don't know each other well enough to talk about that"

"I wouldn't know"

"Ah well it's a hard thing to explain, you might have been a nice innocent girl before you came to this squad but after seeing what we see, the world is suddenly a different place"

"Were you?"

"Nope, never have been" Ilsa smiled and gave a wink making Casey laugh "Now if you'll excuse me" Ilsa said as she got up from the bar and made her way across the room to the bathroom.

Casey found it nice to talk to Ilsa; she really was a nice person, though it was hard to tell when she was being serious or sarcastic and some of the things she said could be taken a very wrong way, one thing that never escaped her thought was what she had said about her last relationship, was it with a woman? Casey could have sworn that's what Ilsa had said, or maybe she had just misheard, Either way it was a nice night and Casey was happy not to be spending it at home doing work, maybe there was hope for a friends ship between Ilsa and herself.

Casey was so lost in though she didn't notice when a man sat down beside her

"Hey beautiful" he said his voice raspy and his breath smelt of smoke and alcohol

Casey didn't answer

"Can I buy you a drink?" He said licking his lips.

Casey knew his type, she locked away his type

"No" she said turning to face the bar and ordering another drink

"Why not" he said scooting closer

"I'm here with someone" she said quickly

"I'm sure he wont mind" the man said putting his hand on Casey's thigh and leaning even closer, Casey could feel his breath on her cheek

"Oi" they heard someone yell, Casey knew who it was, there was no mistaken the Australian accent "What do you think your doing"

"Piss off I'm busy"

"Take your own advice buddy" Ilsa said the frown on her face showing she was not happy about the scene before her, she walked up to Casey and pulled his hand off her thigh

"Sod off" Ilsa said and turned to look at Casey "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said, in part it was true, but her heart was beating fast, she whished he'd just go away

"Sod off? What the fuck does that mean" The drunk man asked as looked at the two women clearly unhappy that he was interrupted.

"In Lamen's terms 'fuck off"" Ilsa leaned close to the man, though she didn't really want to, she pronounced the words 'fuck' and 'off' slowly so as not to be misunderstood.

The man got up looked at them disgusted "Fucking Dykes" he said

"You got something to say!?" Ilsa yelled, loud enough for the whole bar to hear "I find that offensive"

"Whatever" he said "Get out of here, no one wants you around"

"On the contrary I think they'd rather have you leave not me, and you're just jealous" Ilsa said smugly

"Of you?" he snorted

"Of the fact that I can get a woman and you're stuck paying for yours"

People in the bar started to laugh and Casey had to stop herself, she reached out to Ilsa's arm "Just drop it" she said

Ilsa sighed but did as she was told and sat back down next to Casey

The man stepped behind Casey; he obviously wasn't getting the point

"Sure you don't want a real man?" he whispered

"Right that's it" Ilsa said slamming her hands on the bar counter "You have till I say 3 to leave"

"Or what?" he laughed

"Or I will kick you in the testicals" she said, the look on her face said she was serious "Now leave this Young woman alone and go crawl back into whatever hole you came out of"

The man laughed again

"You think I'm scared of you, you stupid bitch" he clenched his fist and Ilsa reacted, her eyes going wide

"Three!" she called loudly and moved her foot forward.

The man crumpled into a sobbing pile on the floor, eyes watering thus causing the bar to erupt into laughter at the man on the floor.

Casey got up and stood next to Ilsa "May I ask what happened to one and two?" she asked having a laugh herself at the scene

Ilsa blinked shaking her head "They don't exist in my book" Throwing some money on the counter she grabbed Casey hand and walked out of the bar and lead her to the car.

They pulled up outside of Casey's apartment building and she undid her belt, Ilsa did too

"You don't have to walk me up"

"I'll feel better if I do" Ilsa said as she got out and opened the door for Casey

"Thanks for tonight" Casey said as they reached her door "It was…interesting"

"Yeah well, wait till next time it can only get better"

They laughed and Ilsa looked at Casey, her heart began to race, without thinking she leant closer.

Ilsa pulled back in time "I'll see you later Casey" she said as she turned and practically ran out and to her car.

Casey walked into her apartment confused, Had Ilsa just tried to kiss her? this night had lead to a lot of things being discovered about the detective Casey got undressed and climbed into bed.

Ilsa sat out in the car and slammed her head onto the steering wheel

"What are you think Ilsa" she mumbled turning the car on she drove home and walked in flopping on her bed, the thoughts of what she had almost done to Casey playing through her mind…..

**A/n Reviews feed the muse, you know what to do ****:) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N A;as all things must come to an end and this is the final chapter of my story, yes it may be rushed but it's late (no surprise i always sit up late to do these :P) and i have not been feeling to well, but i have tried and have done the final chapter, it sounded good when i read it,i dont have anyone else to read these before i post them so if it isnt any good tell me and i'l try and do better. However don't worry i will put up another story soon, i have no idea what i will call it, but i already have some ideas, if anyone has any suggestions feel free to tell me help is always appreciated. **

Casey was walking around her apartment getting ready for work, she had woken up late this morning, fumbling to get everything she needed she heard a knock at the door.

'_who is that this early' _she thought trying to find her keysThe person started to knock again, pounding the door to a rhythm, she heard a voice as she got closer.

She opened the door slowly and saw Ilsa

"About damn time" she said moving past Casey "Do you know how long I was out there for?"

Casey shut the door behind her "I'm late what do you want?"

Ilsa looked at her watch and tapped "Do I have the right time?" Casey looked and nodded

"Then your not late because if you are I am too""I wanted to get to work early so I could get some more work done"

"Ok cool, let's go" she said walked to the door

"Wait!" Casey yelled "Why are you here?"

Ilsa looked confused "How else are you meant to get to work?"

"I can get myself there"

"Your car is at the precinct remember?"

Casey shook her head, she had left her car at the precinct, on the occasion she drove it, it was either that or her bike. "Oh right" she mumbled

"I can take my bike"

Ilsa bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh

"What's so funny?" Casey asked getting annoyed

"You want to ride your bike….in a skirt"

Casey did not look impressed "Fine lets go" she said as she walked towards the door

Ilsa held her hand out, and dangled keys from her finger "Don't forget yours keys"

Casey grabbed them "Where did you find them?" she asked, her voice annoyed

Ilsa looked almost sad that Casey was in a bad mood so she pointed to the kitchen counter "On there" she said uncertain if she should answer at all, suddenly feeling timid like she had done something wrong"Ok let's go" Ilsa said giving Casey a shove out the door, and as quickly as that the timid feeling was gone. They walked to the detectives car in silence, or Casey was silent Ilsa was talking about food, mostly breakfast

"You had any yet" She asked pulling the keys out of her pocket

"What?" Casey asked having missed the fist part of what she was saying, Her mind had been wandering to the previous night, out side of her apartment, maybe she had just been thinking things, the drinks going to her head, Ilsa didn't even seem to be worried about it."Breakfast, have you had any?"

Casey leaned her head back and grumbled "no…"

"It's all good hun, I got you covered"Ilsa opened the door "Going to get in? Unless you want to ride in the boot or maybe surf the roof"Casey walked to the passenger seat "What do you mean you have me covered?"

As she got into the seat Ilsa held out a paper bag and a cup of coffee

"What's this?" Asked Casey as she finished buckling the belt she took the gab and peered in

"It's sustenance"

Casey looked up from the bag and raised an eyebrow

"Food, a ham and cheese croissant to be precise"

"For breakfast?" Casey asked pulling it out and unwrapping it

"Would you rather lucky charms?"

"No it's fine"

"Fine that's nice, nothing better" Ilsa said sarcastically

"Maybe it would be better with some coffee" Casey said as she reached for a cup

"That ones mine" Ilsa said grabbing the cup she was about too

"How do you know?" Casey asked taking the other cup and drinking

"Hazelnut" Ilsa said as she started the car

"Hazelnut?"

"My coffee has the aroma and taste of hazelnuts"

Casey looked at her but went back to her food, damn it was nice

"What can I say, I like nuts" Ilsa said with a cheesy smile on her turned on the radio, tapping her fingers to the beat of the songs that playing, even singing quietly to some of them, they stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"This is nice, thank's Ilsa"

"Your welcome" Ilsa said still taping to the songs, waiting for the lights

"Hey Ilsa" Casey said, almost hoping she hadn't heard "Can I talk to you about last night"

"Oh right sorry about that" Ilsa said she turned the corner "I don't normally go around kicking people in the testicals when I go to bars and clubs"

"You go to clubs?" Asked Casey before eating the last of her breakfast. "What is that such a surprise?" Ilsa asked mocking hurt feelings

'_that's not what I was talking about though'_ She thought "Anyway-""I hope you didn't mind what I did" Ilsa said as they pulled into the parking lot, she turned of the car and unbuckled her belt "When I saw that guy and the look on your face I just thought you needed rescuing"

"Well it wasn't exactly the way I expected the night to go but damn if it wasn't funny, I just don't know why you did it, I mean were not exactly friends"

Ilsa looked at Casey with an almost sad expression "Well not yet Casey, but we may as well try considering were going to be working together from now on"

"So you're going to stay?"

"You don't think I'll make it past this case?" Ilsa asked with a raised eyebrow

"I think it takes a certain type of person to do this job"

Ilsa got out of the car and walked to open Casey's "Let me ask you, were you that kind of person when you first started?"

Casey didn't answer, she wasn't exactly the person for the job when she had started, but after a while she knew she wanted it, knew she was right for the job

"Trust me honey, I know a lot more about these things then you'd think"

Ilsa and Casey walked over to Casey's car

"So shall we set our next date?"

Ilsa asked as she lent on the door of Casey's car

"Next Date?" Casey questioned

"Well I think you had fun and I know I did, if we want to be friends we'll have to at least hang out again"

"Who says I want to be friends"

Ilsa spun around to face Casey, placing her hand over her heart she pulled a sad face "ouch Casey, that hurt….right here" and she hit her chest with her fist "ow" she said pretending it really hurt.

Casey just shook her head "There is something very wrong with you Ilsa Couri"

"Tell me about it!" she cried as she walked off, leaving Casey to make her way to work.***

Ilsa walked up to the squad room

"G'day Elliot" she said as she walked past his desk

"Hi" he said not looking up from his desk.

"Olivia how are we this fine morning?"

Olivia looked up smiling "Wow you seem to be in a great mood today, what happened?"

"Lets just say I had an…interesting night last night" Ilsa said as she sat on the edge of Olivia desk with a big grin.

"Oh, meet someone did we?" Asked Olivia

"Who met someone?" Asked Fin

"See what you've started Liv" Ilsa said as she rolled her eyes, the smile still across her face showed she was only joking "I didn't meet anyone, it was just interesting"

"You seem to be in a good mood, that's a nice change" Said Fin as he turned to his desk and continued working

Ilsa opened her mouth with a very displeased look on her face "And what is that supposed to mean Odafin?"

"I didn't mean anything girl, just that-"

"Ah it's all good" she said waving her hand "I was only joking, and you are right it is a nice change"

"Hey move it Ilsa" Olivia said giving her a push off her desk

"Anyway on to business!" Ilsa exclaimed

Everyone stopped to look at her

"I must depart but I shall return"

"Where are you going?" Asked Elliot

"To talk to one person who might know the truth behind the supposed 'abuse' Andrew suffered"

"Who? Lauren?" he asked

Ilsa leaned closer to him "His brother" and she patted his cheek "If anyone will know he will"

Ilsa walked out of the room again, and Elliot sat there with a blank look on her face

He sighed and shook his head just going back to the work at hand.

"I think she likes you" teased Olivia

"I'm married" Elliot said with a teasing tone in his voice

"I didn't mean it like that, you're not her type"

***

Ilsa followed the same path she had since first she came, the same long corridors white walls, though some of the faces had changed since her last visit a lot were still the same

She passed the same nurses and came upon the same figure looking into the room.

"Markus?" Ilsa asked as she approached

The figure turned there head slightly, Ilsa could tell it was Markus Stewart, here to see his little girl

"What?" he asked, his voice raspy, his eyes red with dark rings around them

"I was wandering if you could tell me about Andrew"

"That sick Bastard, he's no brother of mine…" his voice was breaking, sounding like he was going to cry

"I need to ask you about your father" she said softly and as kindly as she could.

Markus clenched his jaw "So that's what you think? It was our fathers fault?" His anger had been growing for some time, ever since this happened he had been trying to be strong for this family, letting the anger build up, he shoved Ilsa into a wall.

Ilsa landed with a soft thump

"Let it out" Ilsa said as Markus started to walk towards her, Nurses Doctors and other patient and parent stopped to watch, some even going to get security. Ilsa could see the pain in his face and it tore at her heart.

He reached her, Ilsa pulled out her badge and held it up for everyone else to see, hoping they wouldn't do anything, the situation was delicate

Ilsa didn't show any signs of fear anger anything she just stood there, ready to take whatever beating he was going to give, she was in the right place if she needed stitches, or maybe facial reconstruction surgery.

Markus stopped, inches away from the woman before him "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" he said as he realized what he was doing "I'm just…"

"It's ok Markus"

"No it's not I shouldn't take it out on you, you've only tried to help"

Ilsa smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm also here to help you, if you need to talk, or vent what you're bottling up I'm here ok?" Markus nodded"I can't say I know how hard it must be to look at your child like that, but I can imagine, I know if it were my child, I would be at the bedside hoping for the best, doing everything your doing"

"Why isn't she better?"

"I think she's trying, and doctors are doing all they can, sometimes it isn't as easy as giving someone medicine"

"We pray everyday that she'll get better…"Markus sighed as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm not a very religious and I don't know if it will give you any comfort, but I'll pray too, if you like" Ilsa offered, true she was not very religious, and she didn't know it praying would help, but if it did anything she was willing to do it

"That would be nice" he said with a smile

"I know you might beat my face in for this but I still need to ask you about your father"

Markus groaned "He never did anything"

"Andrew says he did, he said your father abused him"

"That's a lie!" Markus hissed "he hit us, only when we did something wrong, he never beat us other wise, and he never…did anything like 'That!'"

"That's all I needed to hear" Ilsa smiled "may i?" she asked motioning to Anne, Markus nodded

Ilsa walked in "Hey Anne" she said, taking closer steps the daunting reality that this little girl might not make it was weighing on her mind, Ilsa sat on the edge of the bed

"Hold on sweetie, I'm going to catch him and then we'll get you the help you need, you'll get better if you just hold on"

Ilsa ran a hand over the girl's forehead, brushing some hairs out of the sighed and got up from the bed, how she would hate it if it were her child laying like that.

She walked out of the room and placed her hand on Markus shoulder again, squeezing it before she walked off, out of the hospital, back to the precinct to nail Andrew.***Olivia was sitting at her desk when her phone rung

"Detective Benson" she answered

"Hey Liv it's Casey"

"hey Case whats up?" Olivia asked

"Nothing I was wandering if you wanted to go out for lunch today"

Olivia looked at her watch "Sure I can eat"

Casey was sitting down at a small restaurant waiting for Olivia, Olivia wandered in and sat across from Casey

"Glad you came" said Casey with a smile

"Anytime" said Olivia as she looked over the menu

They ate there meal, talking about life, telling stories, doing things that friends do

"Liv?" Casey asked

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something"

Olivia put her glass down, suddenly very serious "Sure, what is it?"

"It's about Ilsa"

Olivia smiled, the thoughts of it being something bad gone out of her mind "What about her?"

"Well we went out last night…"

"So it was you she went out with, glad you guys had fun, it's good to see you getting along"

Casey smiled "Yes we did, and it was…interesting for the most part, but I…"

"What's wrong, did she not say goodnight?" Olivia teased

"No, she drove, paid and even walked me to my door"

"Ilsa always was a gentleman I guess" Olivia said think about all the time she had gone out with Ilsa over the years, Ilsa did like to hold doors open, though it was just out of courtesy, Ilsa being nice, underneath it all, Ilsa was and always will be a kind and caring person.

"But it's what happened at the end"

Olivia leaned in close "What?"

"I…I think she tried to kiss me"

Olivia didn't say anything, thinking about what she had just been told; she had had her thoughts about Ilsa's love life for a while

"Are you sure?" she finally asked

"I think so; I don't know I was wandering if you could tell me about her last relationship?"

Olivia opened her mouth trying to find the words, though none came

"I don't know that much, I mean I've had my speculation about her love life but I don't know"

"Aren't you friends?" Casey whined she just wanted to clear the whole thing up

"Yes we are, but she has always been a private person, not wanting people to know too much, if she wants it kept a secret she will, she probably is gay, wouldn't surprise me"

Casey sighed and hung her head

"Maybe you were just seeing things, but if she did, chances are she'll make another move, I mean if she likes you"

"And if not?"

"She'll flirt with you, make sexual jokes but she doesn't mean anything, she always does that" Olivia said smiling, thinking about all the odd flirts and jokes Ilsa had told her.

"So…basically…I won't be able to tell?" Casey asked, not very happy

"She's strange like that, I can ask if you like to ease your mind, I don't know if Ilsa is gay or what, but if she is you have nothing to worry about, she would never hurt someone and she's a real sweetie when you get to know her, under all the defensive crap"

Casey groaned a reply

"Can I ask you something Case?" Olivia asked as she pulled out some money for lunch

"mmm" Casey mumbled

"Did you want her too?"

Casey didn't answer; she looked at Olivia "Uh…"

"It's ok if you did" Olivia reassured her "Wont make me think anyless of you"

Casey shrugged "I had something to drink so I don't know what I was thinking"

Olivia nodded and they paid for lunch and left, Olivia thinking about how to ask Ilsa, and Casey thinking whether or not Ilsa had tried to kiss her or not.

***

"Hey Liv" Said Ilsa from her desk

"You didn't even look up, how did you know it was me?" Olivia asked as she took her coat off

Ilsa shrugged "I just know you to well" she teased poking her tongue

"Nice bling" Olivia teased back

"What bling? Asked Fin

Ilsa poked her tongue out again, and there he saw a purple ball in the middle of her tongue

"You know what they say about girls with there tongues pierced?" Fin asked with a cheeky smile

"Yes I do, I've heard a lot of didn't things, some thing about being easy if you have it done, that your gay…a couple of others"

Fin chuckled

"Try guess which one I am" she said with a wink as she spun back around to get on with her work.

Fin looked concerned; he turned to see Olivia with a big grin on her face

"She's just being funny right?" he asked

"Oh who knows" Olivia said with a cheeky grin

Though they couldn't see Ilsa had a big grin on her face, shaking her head her head she went through the paper on her desk and started to search for one thing she needed to know.

Time went on slowly, dragging out, it wasn't very late in the afternoon, and people came and went through the room, talking about cases, delivering things.

Olivia had left to talk to some people for another case she was working.

Ilsa was the only one in the squad room when she saw a woman walk in

"Hi, I'm looking for detective Benson or Stabler" she said

Ilsa got up and walked over "There out right now, can I help?" she asked

"You don't know who I am?"

Ilsa shrugged "Wait…" she said rubbing her chin "No sorry"

"I'm Melinda Warner, the ME"

"Oh!" Ilsa exclaimed "Your Warner"

"So you have heard about me?" Melinda asked with a smile

"Yeah, a few things"

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Warner asked, never having met the new detective before

Ilsa scoffed "Nice to see there talking about me" she rolled her eyes but then smiled

"I'm Detective Ilsa Couri" she held out her hand "It's nice to meet you Melinda"

"Ah so you're the new detective, I have heard a few things about you"

"All good I hope" Ilsa joked

"Well…" Melinda started

"You know what don't tell me"

"They have a bet going you know?"

"Yeah I heard, whether I'll stay of leave…you in on it?" Ilsa asked curiously

"Maybe"

"Tell me do you think I'll cave and leave or stay"

Melinda smiled and studied the woman in front of her "I've heard a few things about you, that's your…strange and-"

"Did they say I'm a bitch?"

Melinda smiled but didn't answer

"Yeah they did, it's ok I know I can be one"

"Can you give this to Olivia or Elliot when there back"

Ilsa nodded and smiled "Sure thing"

Melinda walked to the doors to leave but stopped as she got there "Ilsa" she called

Ilsa looked around then looked as her and raised her eyebrows "Yeah?"

"I think you'll make it" and she left

Ilsa smiled, happy that someone thought she could make it, rather then read the folder in her hand, or risk putting it on her desk where it would most likely be lost in the mess, she wrote a sticky note and placed it on Elliot's desk. He said he had just gone out to get some coffee and maybe donuts either there was a line, he got called away or he was just taking his sweet ass time.

Ilsa kept digging through paper, Olivia walked in to the squad room and sat down

"There's a file for you on Elliot's desk" Ilsa said "And guess what"

"What?" asked Olivia looking through the file.

"Guess who owns a gun" Ilsa said with a smile "And it's the same type as the one Anne was shot with"

"Your kidding?" Asked Olivia walking over to Ilsa's desk

"nope, lets go ask the nice man at where his is"

***

"It got stolen" Andrew said as she sat across the table from Detectives Benson and Couri

"Stolen? Conveniently before Anne was shot" Ilsa said, not trying to hide the disbelieving tone in her voice, she stood up and walked to the bar that surrounded them, grabbing them she looked through them

"Who took it?" She asked, running her hand over the cold, smooth metal bars

"If I knew that I would have gotten it back" he said shaking his head "Not very smart are you?"

"Eh I'm smarter then you"

Andrew clonched his jaw and leant forward

"Ah ah ah" Ilsa said wagging her finger "Watch that temper Andrew your in enough trouble as it is"

"I don't even know why I'm here, I didn't do anything wrong"

"Child Porn, not to mention the photos you had of Anne in a far less then propitiate way" Ilsa said turning from the bars back to Andrew

"if this is all you want to talk to me about then go, I have noting to say"

"Don't need anything else, we have all we need to send you away" And they called to the guard to unlock the cell doors and let them out

"Hope you like what you did to Anne" Ilsa said as she walked through the door

Andrew smiled smugly

"Because the same thing will happen to you in here"

And with that his face dropped, and it finally hit him, prison was a horrible place and a lot of inmates hate chilled molesters.

"Fuck you, you stupid whore" he called after them

Ilsa clicked her tongue and stuck her finger up at him, and as she turned to walk away and leave, she turned and smiled and waved goodbye, with a mocking look on her face.

***

"Did we find the gun?" Asked Elliot

"Sadly no, but we don't need it, I'll bet the my paycheck he did it" Ilsa said as she walked in

They all had the same feeling, and they all knew, even though they had no evidence, that Andrew shot that little girl.

The phone rang and Ilsa picked it up in her usual way

Casey and Captain Cragen walked in

"How did it go?" The captain asked

"We don't know where the gun is, most likely at the bottom of the river"

"Well we still have him on the other charges he will go away for those no jury in the world would find him innocent, we go to trial soon and he'll be locked up in no time"

Ilsa hung up the phone slowly, it felt heavy in her hand and the click as it was placed back down was defining

"Any chance we can get him on murder?" Asked Ilsa

They all turned to look at her, the sound of her voice was a dead give away something was wrong

"What do you mean?" Asked Cragen

"Anne….she's um…" Ilsa voice was croaky "She's dead…died about 10 minutes ago"

And like that silence swept over the room, and the only noises to be heard was the sound of their breathing. Each taking the time to mourn over the poor girl that had been lost.

Ilsa let out a sad and weak scoff "I guess in a sick and twisted way I get to keep my promise"

"What do you mean?" asked Casey, looking at her

"Now he can never hurt her again…"

**A/N The End...I know i didn't get to her past in this story, but if i can get the idea in my head out, it should be good, please don't be mad i ended it, there will be MORE!! until then enjoy :)**


End file.
